Tachiagari hen, Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi
by tsaieric
Summary: Before the cycles began, they met in the first world and they fell in love. This is how Furude Rika found her first love. This is also when they entered into that eternal cycle. Keiichi/Rika Pairing.
1. Prologue: Reminiscent

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Prologue "Reminiscent"

"_Okaa-san_," A little girl dressed in white one piece dress called gently as she sat in the lap of a woman dressed in white gi and red hakama who sat on the _tatami_. The little girl leaned back onto the woman's chest, enjoying the comfort as she awaited the response

"_Nani_?" The woman responded in a calm soothing voice as she gently patted the young girl's hair.

"When was your first love?" The little girl asked as she looked up at her mother as her mother smiled at her.

Then the mother looked straight out the open door into the back yard while the warm and yet cool wind blew through her long hair as she answered her daughter.

"It was a long time ago…" The woman answered as cicadas cried. "_Sono mugen no ryugagetsu naka de_."

To be continued…

Completed: January 6, 2009

Edited: February 7, 2009

----

Author's Note: I have always wanted to write a fan fiction about one of the worlds not actually shown in the story after I played the Higurashi no Naku Koroni Matsuri Kakera Asobi (PS2 version of Higurashi game, which has Miotsukoshi hen, the true ending to Higurashi). But what actually pushed me into doing it and deciding the type of story is reading a Higurashi manga, which kind of talked about the first cycle before any repeats and how Rika first fell in love with Keiichi. It was drawn by someone else, but the story is approved by Ryukishi, meaning the story is canonical. (This also means that Rika and Keiichi are the official pairing, check out Mysteries of When They Cry forum to find out about the detail.) As a result of reading that manga, I became really touched and thus decided to write my version as how I felt the very first world is like. Well, hopefully you will enjoy this.

Translation (These are only approximate translation)s:

[_Tachiagari-hen_] means "The Beginning Arc"

[_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_] means "First love from hundred years ago"

[_Okaa-san_] means "mother".

[_Tatami_] is the floor tile in Japanese houses that is actually made of straw, if I remember correctly.

[_Nani_] means "what".

[_Sono mugen no ryugagetsu naka de_.] means literally "In that eternal June." I don't think I have to explain the meaning of this term to Higurashi fans, do I?


	2. Ch1: When We First Met

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 1 "When We First Met"

Furude Rika slowly woke up as she yawned.

It had been two years since her parents both passed away and ever since then, Rika had resided here in this small warehouse within the boundary of Furude _Jinja_. And about a year ago Hojo Satoko joined her after the murder of her aunt and the so called disappearance of her brother Satoshi, making the number of people in this house three.

Slowly, Rika got up from her futon as she readied herself for the day.

"Satoko, _asa nano desu_." Rika said to her roommate as she slowly shook her trying to her wake her up.

Satoko slowly opened her eyes and very soon after began to ready herself for the day as Rika prepared Rika.

And as she prepared the meal, she looked out the window and watched as the sun came.

"It is like any other day." Rika said with a smile as she enjoyed the happiness of living with her friend.

Later on that day…

"_Ohayo_, Rika-chan." The class representative, Sonozaki Mion greeted Rika as another girl who looked exactly like her also walked up to her as they entered the classroom.

"_Ohayo, Rika-chama_." The younger twin, Sonozaki Shion followed suit as she stopped next to her sister. "_Soshite, Satoko mo_."

"Good morning, Shion." Rika replied as a girl with short hair walked to up to her seat behind the Sonozaki twin.

"Morning, Rika-chan." The girl greeted the young shrine maiden as the other greeted her as well

"_Ohayo_ Rena." Rika replied as she put up a pure innocent smile on her face followed with a small _nipa _sound at end

"_Ooo, omoshikaieri_." Rena's eyes flashed as those words came out and as soon as it happened the class knew that this meant trouble.

"Rika, how many times have we talked about not doing that in front of Rena." Satoko said as both Shion and Mion tried their best to stop Rena from approaching the Furude _miko_.

"_Demo, korei wa omoishiroye nano desu._" Rika replied as she tried to play innocent by placing one of her finger on her lips.

"Rika, this is not going to work on me." Satoko said as a sweat drop formed on her head.

Then as the rousiness continued, suddenly the classroom door opened and the teacher Chie came in.

Quickly, the chaos disappeared and everyone returned to their seats. Seeing this, Chie-sensei nodded in delight as she began the class.

"Before we began, I will like to introduce a new friend to you all." Chie then turned towards the door and said, "Please enter."

At the sound of her voice, the door to the classroom opened up and a young man, or perhaps a boy to be precise, wearing plain white shirt and black pants walked into the classroom.

The boy attracted everyone's attention as he entered and they all watched as he stopped right next to the podium, eagerly waiting to find out who the boy was.

Immediately after he came to the front of the class, Chiea started to write on the blackboard and when she was done, she urged the boy to introduce himself to the class.

"I'm Maebara Keiichi. I just transferred from Tokyo. Pleased to meet you all." The introduction was quick and shortly after, the teacher assigned him to seat in the corner of the classroom.

As he began to walk towards, his eyes carefully surveyed everyone in the class, especially the older kids. However, his eyes stopped as it fell on Rika.

Rika watched him like the others as he walked passed her, but something stirred in her. Something told her that this boy was special. And as they looked straight into each other's eyes, there was something in him that attracted her as well, while she looked into the windows of his soul.

Soon afterwards, Keiichi took the seat assigned to him and class continued. Something bothered him, or to be more exact, someone. So ease that uneasiness, he looked at the girl whom had attracted his attention. Just as he looked at her, he noticed that she was looking back at him as well, but their gaze quickly returned to curriculum thinking that maybe it was just paranoia or something like that.

A month later…

"Keiichi, are you staying for club activity later?" Rika asked as she stood next to Keiichi's seat and watched as he packed up his bag.

"Of course." Keiichi answered without any hesitation.

Over the last month, Keiichi had grown close to all of his classmates, especially with Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika. However, despite all this, Keiichi became closer to Rika than the others, as if something had attracted them towards each other. But regardless, both felt that this level of relationship was good enough for now.

"Let's go then." Then Rika, with happy smile, took hold of Keiichi's hand and led him where their friends awaited them.

To be continued…

Completed: January 31, 2009

1st Edited: February 9, 2009

2nd Edited: February 20, 2009

---------

Author's Notes: I wanted to set up everything as much as possible like the original story while having the story development I want, so this is what I came up with. I certainly hope the feeling originally I intended for is there, after all, this is a romance drama. Anyway, in a couple of the scene, I actually used settings from the live action version instead of the anime since I believe that it would be a nice change for once. Another thing is that I have set Rika's age to be 12, which is the best estimate they have on the web. Anyway, hopefully you will all enjoy this story.

Translation:

[_Jinja_] means shrine, usually referring to Shinto shrines.

["Satoko, _asa nano desu_."] means "Satoko, it is morning already."

[_Ohayo_] means Good morning in Japanese.

[_nipa_] is a sound Rika likes to make, it has no literal meaning.

["_Ooo, omoshikaieri_."] means "I want to take it home." If you have never heard of it, go back and watch Higurashi anime again.

["_Demo, korei wa omoishiroye nano desu._"] menas "But it is so interesting."


	3. Ch2: Start of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 2 "Start of Love"

"Miii…" Rika weakly gave her trademark childish moan as she sat in her seat while she laid her head on her desk.

Ever since this morning, she had not been feeling well. However, despite the fact that there was a slight fever, she decided to disregard it since it was only a slight one. Furthermore, she couldn't let Satoko do all of the housework and ruin the club activity just because she was feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Just as Rika decided to close her eyes to rest a little bit, a voice called.

"Rika-chan, it is time for club activity." Keiichi said as he approached Rika's seat and as he got nearer, he felt that something was wrong.

"Rika-can, _daijobu_?" Keiichi asked as Rika forced herself up to respond to Keiichi.

"_Daijobu nano desu_." Rika replied as she got up and slowly walked towards where the others awaited them while pretending to be normal.

"I must be paranoid." Keiichi then scratched the back of his head and shrugged as he followed Rika to where the others were.

"So everyone is here." Mion said as she looked at everyone with a satisfying smile on her face.

"Well, we will begin today's club activity." Mion said as everyone around her watched intently.

"First of all, let me explain the rules." Mion then gave her explanation

"The game is simple. The club members are to be divided into three teams. Each team will come up with a question and the other teams will have to answer after completing certain tasks. Also, the task has reasonable to able to be done in school." Mion explained as she looked at everyone and made sure there were no questions about the rule.

"Then shall we?" Mion then took out a dice and no one knew what happened in this day would shape their fates eternally.

Moments later….

"_Yoroshuka na_ Rika-chan." Keiichi said as he joined Rika and Rika gave her trademark smile as she hid her conditions. On the other hand, Shion was paired with Satoko and Mion with Rena.

Moments later after they all joined up with their partner, the game began.

"The first round, I, Sonozaki Shion and Ryugu Rena team will be presenting the task and the question." Mion said as the others enthusiastically awaited them to give the task.

"The task is… the team as run twice from this classroom through the corridor to the principal's office and back." Mion instructed as Rena added with a smile on her face. "Rena, will be watching at principal's office, to make sure everyone do get to the office."

Rika and Keiichi then looked and nodded towards each other before they readied themselves near the classroom door, while Satoko and Shion also positioned themselves near the door.

"_Yoie_." Mion said as she readied her hands for the start motion and as if time slowed down, everything seemed to move in fraction of their original speed as they awaited the starting signal.

"_Hajime_." As soon as the starting sign was given, the flow of time returned to normal; then Shion and Satoko dashed out immediately followed closely by Rika and Keiichi.

As they neared the first corner, Satoko nodded to Shion, and noticing this, Rika knew something was wrong. But just as she was about to tell Keiichi, what she feared came.

"Eat this." Satoko said evilly as she kicked the mop and bucket nearby over onto the floor and Rika was able to avoid tripping by jumping over it, but Keiichi was not so fortunate.

"_Ite_." Keiichi said as he attempted to get up while feeling the back of his head to check for any injuries and seeing that her partner was on the floor, Rika stopped and came back.

"Keiichi, _dajobu nano_?" Rika asked worriedly as she offering her hand to pull me up.

"_Gomen_, Rika-chan" Keiichi replied as he took of her hand and stood up.

"Let's go then." Rika then said with smile as they dashed out again.

When they finally reached the principal's office, Satoko's team had already begun their run back.

Although they tried their best to catch up, Rika and Keiichi were still unable to catch up in the end and lost the round.

"Kei-chan, I was going to give a really easy question for you, but you wasted it." Mion said as she pouted.

"Sorry, Mion." Keiichi said as he scratched the back of his head and seeing this Rika felt a little uneasy.

"It's nothing." Rika told herself as they readied for another round.

The game went on and despite their hard effort, the gap between Rika and Keiichi with the other teams continued to exist. And as the game went on, Rika began to feel weak. Still, she carried on, believing that she would spoil everyone's mood if she dropped out now.

Finally, the final set came and everyone readied themselves to win the final set.

"This is not good, my vision is becoming blurry." Rika thought to herself as she tried her best to prevent herself from collapsing as she panted for breath. The hard physical exercise had not help, but in fact made her worse and weaker. But just as she was about to take another towards where the others were, her vision went black and the last thing she remembered was the pain of hitting the floor.

Hearing the thud sound, everyone turned to only find Rika on the floor unconscious while her breathing became shallow.

"Rika-chan!" Keiichi immediately rushed to Rika's side and tried to shook her. But as soon he felt her skin, even he could tell that she was in really bad situation with the fever she had.

"I will take her to Irie Clinic." Keiichi said as he quickly put Rika on his back so that he could carry her on his back. Soon afterwards, Keiichi left the room while Mion and the others went to phone the clinic informing the Irie about Rika's situation.

She did not know how long had passed as she opened her eyes. She still felt weak headed and it felt like that as if her brain was on fire; but she could still hear the panting as the man who carried her ran.

Then she heard the voice as she leaned against the back of the man carried her as the sounds of the countryside surrounded them.

"_Dajobu_ Rika-chan?" The man said and Rika could tell that it was Keiichi who carried her.

"We are almost there at the hospital." Keiichi informed her as the journey continued.

"When you get well, we will continue today's game!" Keiichi added as a gentle and warm smile appeared on his face.

"Even though I slowed you, who teamed up with me, down, Rika-chan." Keiich paused for a few seconds before going on. "Next time, I will definitely give you victory as a present."

Hearing that, Rika smiled as well, knowing that someone cared for her. But before she could give any reply, her consciousness faded away again as her eye lids felt heavy and then closed up.

The next thing Rika saw was the white ceiling and soon she also felt the softness of the bed below her.

"Mii…." Rika then tried to get up and just as she did so, the door to the room opened up.

"Oh, you are awake." A man dressed in white lab coat greeted her as Rika watched him walked in.

"Irie…what happened to me?" Rika asked as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand and just as she did so she moved her left hand to better support herself. Just as she moved her left hand Rika felt something on the bed and to her surprise she found Keiichi asleep as he leaned his head on the bed while he sat next to the bed.

Noticing Rika's surprise, Irie decided to tell her what happened.

"Maebara-san had been taking care of you for the past two days since you were brought in after you collapsed from a cold." Irie then paused for a while and smile before continuing on. "What a nice boyfriend, right?"

Hearing that, Rika's blushed and her entire face's color became a shade of red that even tomato would be no match for it. Rika then once again turned her gaze back towards Keiichi

"_Arigato nano desu_, Keiichi." Rika said gently as she felt warmness in her heart, in a way that she never felt before in her twelve years old life while she gave a happy and shy smile on her face that would appear before no one else, but him, who would accompany and be with her always in the days to come.

To be continued…

Completed: February 7, 2009

Edited: February 14, 2009

----------

Author's Note: Well, this chapter actually is the real core of the story. This chapter is actually inspired by a scene from one of the manga for Kataribanashi-hen, which is kind of like a side / supplemental story to the original story (Manga is 百年目の病, I read a Chinese scanlated version so don't know how to translate it into Romanji). However, it is approved by the original author, Ryukishi as canonical, thus this story can be considered true to the original story to some extent. The actual scene referenced here is the part when Keiichi carried Rika to the hospital. The rest of the chapter is original meaning that I made it up to match the story. Anyway, and yes this is a Rika and Keiichi pairing story. Well, that is it for this chapter. See you again

Translation:

["Rika-can, _daijobu_?"] translates to "Are you okay, Rika-chan?"

["_Daijobu nano desu_."] translates to "I am fine."

["_Yoie_."] translates to "Ready."

["_Hajime_."] translates to "Start."

["_Ite_."] translates to "That hurts."

["Keiichi, _dajobu nano_?"] translates to "Keiichi, are you okay?"

["_Arigato nano desu_, Keiichi."] translates to "Thank you, Keiichi."


	4. Ch3: Love in Watanagashi

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 3 "Love in Watanagashi"

"I wonder whether he will like how I look in these clothes." Furude Rika said to herself quietly as the villagers helped her put on ceremonial the white gi and red hakama.

It had been more than two weeks since that day when Keiichi carried Rika to the clinic and ever since that day Rika's feeling for Keiichi had grown stronger as each day went by.

"I see, thanks." Rika again replied as if talking to someone, but no one heard it as she looked at herself in the mirror.

After careful thinking, Rika had decided to make use of this opportunity, despite that she would be attending to her duties as Oyashiro-sama's miko. She would do her best at the festival dance and make Keiichi proud of her, since after all today is June 19th,the Watanagashi festival, the day to honor Oyashiro-sama, the deity of Hinamizawa, who also happened to be the deity of love.

While Rika thought of everything that would happen that night, time went by quickly as the preparations continued until finally the time had come.

"Let's go." Rika said to herself as she stood up and exited from the preparation room she had been in for the past few hours. As she walked out in the shrine grounds, she could feel her heart beat faster than usual knowing that she would be seeing Maebara Keiichi, the boy whom she had fallen in love with.

"There she is." Very soon after entering the shrine grounds, Rika was sighted by the others and the club members quickly gathered around her.

Rika greeted everyone of them as Mion, Shion, Rena, and Satoko all surrounded her while the young miko's eyes sought after Keiichi. But to her disappointment, he could not be found amongst the club members.

"Mion, where is Keiichi?" Rika asked and all Mion could give was a shrug.

"_Oji-san wa shiranai yo_." Mion replied as Rika turned to ask Rena and she was given the same answer.

Then before anything else was said, someone called their names as a figure approached the group.

"Sorry everyone, for being late." Rika's heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice.

"Kei-chan, where have you being" Mion asked as she pouted displaying her displeasure as the others except Rika started picking on him.

After going through all the other club members' complaint, Keiichi's finally stopped before Rika.

"_Doshida no_, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked as he knelt down on one knee next to the young miko with a slight smile on his face.

"Keiichi…" Rika was at a loss of words now that she was finally before him, but before Rika could come up with a response, she was taken by surprise over what happened next.

After taking a good look at her, Keiichi smiled and said, "Rika-chan, _kono sugata neeoui desu_."

Hearing that, Rika blushed and steam almost came out of her as she replied in a small voice saying, "_Arigato nano desu_, Keiichi."

Seeing all this, Mion finally decided to clear her throat to break up the good mood between Rika and Keiichi.

"Well, let's get to it shall we." Mion said as everyone in the club turned their attention towards her, while Rika still remained in a dreamy state and slightly confused about things that just happened.

"_Ja ikuyo_." Mion said with a smile as everyone nodded.

"_Watanagashi rokukyo bakudo_, _hajime_." As soon as Mion said that, everyone cried out in excitement, with the exception of Rika, whose eyes were on Keiichi the entire time.

"You guys seemed to be having fun." A man with glasses wearing black tank top with a camera on his hand noted as he approached them.

"Tomitake-san, you are going back tomorrow, right?" Rena asked as the man stopped before them.

"Yeah, well after all, I have gotten a lot of beautiful pictures." Tomitake replied as he held up his camera a bit to emphasize his point.

"Tomitake-san, why don't you just settle down here in Hinamizawa?" Keiichi asked.

"I have only being here for a short while and know it's a little inconvenient, but…" Keiichi was stopped by Tomitake, before he could go on.

"I would love to. I think I will be happy to do so." However, there was hesitance and regret as those words came out of Tomitake's mouth.

Then Rena patted Keiichi's back before anyone else could say anything.

"Keiichi, don't be so mean." Rena then paused for a second before going on. "Since, it's the last night, let's make it enjoyable for Tomitake-san."

"Well, I would definitely love that." Tomitake replied as he smiled.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan, let's make Tomitake-san part of the club, can we?" Rena immediately as Tomitake finished.

"But being a club member required him being a resident of Hinamizawa and Tomitake-ojisan is not a resident of Hinamizawa." Mion then began to think and immediately an idea came into mind.

"_Onee_, you can figure out something right?" Shion asked as the others waited for the club president to say something

"Since Tomitake-ojisan comes to Hinamizawa every year, he shall be considered an honorary citizen of Hinamizawa." Mion explained as the other club members listened with a smile on their face.

"So by the authority as the club president, I hereby proclaim that Tomitake is a member of the club." And as soon as she said that, everyone cheered.

"Well, get ready then." Mion then said to Tomitake with a grin.

And so the festival begun.

Very soon, the time to part came and Tomitaka left them after saying goodbye with the tank top full of their writing sand signatures.

Eventually, the time came for the festival ceremonies to begin and after Rika quickly ran up to Keiichi before she the ceremony began.

"Keiichi, do you have a moment?" Rika asked as she walked up to Keiichi, who like everyone else was heading to the ceremonial stage.

"Yeah, Rika-chan. I do." Keiichi replied as he knelt down on one knee to hear to what his young friend would say.

"Keiichi, I am going to do the ceremonial dance and before I go, I want to let you know that…" Before she could finish, a voice interrupted, shattering the mood.

"Rika-chama, it is time for the ceremony." One of the elder women of the village called to Rika as she turned to woman calling out to her.

"I will be right over." Rika replied then returned her attention back to Keiichi.

"Keiichi, I have to go, so I will talk to you later after the dance behind the shrine, alright?" Rika then turned around and started walking towards the ground.

Rika then turned around and said to Keiichi shyly with a blush on her face, "Keiichi, and please definitely do watch me throughout the entire dance." And before a mesmerized Keiichi could respond, Rika ran off leaving Keiichi confused.

Then as he neared the stage for the dance, Keiichi saw two people walked off into the forest path, which was not where the ceremonial ground was. However, what attracted his attention more was the identity of the two people. One of the two was Tomitake and the other if he remembered correctly was Takano Mio, the nurse at the Irie Clinic.

But before he could actually go after them, Keiichi's attention was drawn somewhere else.

"Kei-chan, the stage is this way." Mion, who had apparently came back looking for him called out, which caused to turn his sight away for a few seconds. And when he turned back, the couple could no longer be found.

"I am coming." Keiichi then shouted back and ran towards the direction where his friend awaited him.

When they arrived at the stage, everyone had already sat down, so Keiichi and Mion quickly sat down next to Rena, who had saved seats for them.

Then slowly, the crowd quieted down. Then shortly after that, Rika slowly stepped on the stage behind the elderly man acting as the priest.

And as Rika walked onto the platform, Keiichi noticed that Rika was holding a hoe. Knowing that this was ceremonial dance, Keiichi assumed that the hoe was a ceremonial tool; however, the size of that hoe compared to Rika's body still amazed him.

Then just as he returned his focus back to the greater picture, Keiichi noticed that all sounds had stopped as everyone's attention went to the young miko.

Then as the music began, so did the movements of Rika's body. As the music went, Keiichi became aware of the fact that Rika had followed every beat of the music to the nanosecond. Furthermore, aside from the accurate timing, there was also gracefulness as Rika moved through the air, and Keiichi could only watch as he was mesmerized by the picture of the young miko dancing with her long black hair flowing through the air.

Only when the silence came after the final drum beat stopped, did Keiichi realized that dance was over.

The silence was quickly overcame by thunderous applause, which came following Rika bowing and leaving the stage, but Keiichi noticed that before the matriarch and miko of Furude walked off, she looked at him and smiled.

"I got to get to the back of shrine." Keiichi then said to himself as he ran through the crowd that was now leaving the area surrounding the stage.

A few minutes later, Keiichi arrived at the back of the shrine, but just as he approached corner, he heard a voice talking.

"What if he likes someone else?" The voice then paused for a few seconds before continuing on in a shy manner. "You sure?"

Keiichi could tell that the voice belonged to Rika, but as to who she was talking, he could not make it out since he could not hear the other person at all. But regardless of all this, he felt hurt for some reason that he did not know. However, in his head the most important thing was that why was Rika talking to this person right now? And why do they sound so close?

"Alright then." Finishing her conversation, Rika took a breath. Meanwhile, Keiichi decided to walk out knowing that even if he hid there, it would be no use but to cause him more pain in his heart. Also, it was simply impolite to listen in on someone else's conversation.

Rika immediately noticed Keiichi's presence and without any hesitation, Rika turned around and as she did so, she could feel that her own determination was strong inside.

"Keiichi, I am glad that you can make it." And as Rika finished she added a "Mipa" trying to ease up the mood.

"Rika-chan, the dance was so beautiful." Keiichi complemented as he stopped before her as he scratched the back of his head to hide the embarrassment.

"_Arigato nano desu_." Rika then replied as she shyly smiled while a blush also appeared on her face.

Then a few seconds passed as the moon light shun its light into the space between them.

"So Rika-chan, what do you want to…" Just as Keiichi were about to ask, Rika's finger tip stopped on his lip, signaling for him to stop and let her talk.

"Keiichi, listen to what I have to say first." Rika then took a deep breath and slowly breathed out to calm herself. But despite this, her heart was still beating hastily. Still, Rika knew that like she said she had to go forward and tell him about what she felt or else everything would just slip away.

"Keiichi, I know it has only been a short while since we first met, but there is something that I have to tell you." As the words came out of her mouth, Rika looked earnestly with courage at the older boy and Rika could feel her heart beating faster as each second went by.

"Keiichi, I want to tell you that… I like you." Although there was a short pause in between, Rika was finally able to say it. With those words out, Rika felt embarrassed and yet relieved as her lips stopped.

And now she finally done everything she could and the young miko could now only await the answer.

It seemed as if forever as Rika awaited the answer from the young boy, but eventually it came.

"Rika-chan, I don't really know what to say under this circumstance, but I believe this will speak louder than my words." Then Keiichi reached into his pocket and took out a small box and then Keiichi added, as he placed the small box into Rika's hand, "This is the reason why I am late today."

As she received the box into her hand, Rika looked at Keiichi and in respond he nodded back signaling for her to open it. And when Rika opened it, she gasped and looked at Keiichi with surprise.

"Rika-chan, I like you a lot as well, but…" Keiichi thought of a moment for the correct words to go on.

"I think I am not ready yet, so can you wait for me a little longer?" Keiichi then looked at Rika with a gentle smile as he waited for her reply.

Hearing what Keiichi said, Rika was finally relieved for the fact that the man whom she cared for have the same feeling towards her. And despite the fact that he said to wait a bit, she knew that she was promised a place by his side with the present he gave her.

Then with a smile, Rika decided to show her reply through her actions as she took out the content of the small box.

"Let me help put it on for you." Keiichi offered and Rika carefully handed the item to him. And after positioning himself behind her, Keiichi lifted up Rika's long hair with great care as he put the metal necklace around her deck and then slowly allowed a pure white crystal shard then slowly came down below her neck and stopped in front her chest.

"I will wait for you, Keiichi." Rika then turned around after the Keiichi hooked the two ends of the necklace. Then without any further words, the Rika buried her head into Keiichi's chest, while Keiichi slowly lowered his hand behind her neck pulling her close.

As they embraced one another, Rika knew that everything would be fine with him by her side and that even if eternity was against her she would prevail because of this man before her, no matter what.

Completed: February 14, 2009

Edited: February 20, 2009

----------

Author's Note: This chapter is the confession scene. I chose for Rika to confess at this time is because it is the festival and in a festival people tend to be in festive and romantic mood. There are also constant switching of perspective between Keiichi and Rika throughout the chapter and hope that doesn't confuse anyone. As to how the night was structured, I actually followed the transcript for Onikakshi hen as the basis, so there is going to similarities. Also, there are places when Rika seemed to be talking to herself, I guess you should know if you have finished the entire Higurashi series in some ways. Anyway, this chapter only finishes the set up for everything yet to come, so the happy story ends here and what follows this chapter will story of sadness. Anyway, see you next chapter.

Translation:

["_Oji-san wa shiranai yo_."] translates to "Uncle, I, don't know."

["_Doshida no_, Rika-chan?"] translates to "Something wrong, Rika-chan?"

["Rika-chan, _kono sugata neeoui desu_."] translates to "This really suits you, Rika-chan."

[_Arigato nano desu_] translates to thank you.

["_Watanagashi rokukyo bakudo_, _hajime_."] translates to "Watanagashi six people tournament, starts."

["_Ja ikuyo_."] translates to "Then, let's get started."


	5. Ch4: Messenger of Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 4 "Messenger of Tragedy"

After their time together under the beautiful night sky, Rika and Keiichi quickly made their way back to shrine grounds so the others would not notice their absence.

But when Rika and Keiichi finally rejoined the others, it had already been an hour since the end of the Watanagashi festival and everyone had already been out looking for them.

"_Gomen mina, mattase da na_." Keiichi apologized as he and Rika rejoined the group.

"Well, it's okay as long as the two of you are fine." Mion replied as Shion nodded in agreement.

"Well, since it's getting late, I will let you guys go." Mion then dismissed the club; however, before Keiichi could leave, Mion, Rena, and Sataoko all eyed him with an evil smile, which sent shivers down his spine.

"What could they mean?" Keiichi thought of the meaning of the evil smile as he walked towards the exit of the shrine. But then suddenly, the girl with the long black hair came into sight as he neared the entrance.

"Keiichi, I will walk you to the bottom of the steps." Rika offered with a slight smile on her face and to which Keiichi agreed, because he wished to spend more time with young girl.

On their way, the young couple said little to one another, but they were fine with it because the presence of each other was enough.

Very soon they arrived at the entrance to the shrine and they looked at each other longingly as if not wanting to separate, but still they knew that they had to go now and that they would see each other tomorrow.

"_Mata ashita,_ Rika-chan." Keiichi said first as he gently patted the young girl's hair and in return, the young maiden nodded and bid her lover farewell.

"_Mata ashita_, Keiichi." Then the two parted and believing that the happy days would be ahead of them.

Unknowing to them, on the other side of the town, darkness had just descended.

It was in an open field not far away from the shrine. The police had the entire area surrounded while a man wearing a black shirt, red tie, and kaki pant walked out of his car and greeted the officer guarding the scene.

"Oishi-san, this way please." The man, who appeared to be near sixty, after being greeted by the officer in command of the scene, entered into the perimeter.

"What do we have, Kuma-chan?" Oishi asked the younger police officer who led him across the field.

"I think it is better for you to see for yourself, Oishi-san." Kumagai Katsuya, a subordinate of Oishi, then stopped before a plastic sheet.

Oishi then knelt down and lifted up the side of the plastic sheet and what he saw made him gasp, but also excited him.

"_Korei wa omoshiroii." _Oishi said to himself as a smirk appeared on his face while the moon shun on the open field, showing everything on it for the world to see.

The next morning, Keiichi left his house earlier so that he could spend sometime with the young miko. However, as he traveled through the village, he could feel that something was wrong. Still, he decided that he would learn of whatever that it was at school.

"Good morning, everyone." Keiichi said as he opened the classroom door.

But as soon as he entered, Keiichi could tell something was seriously wrong as the Sonozaki sisters casted their weary glance at him while the other club members also turned their gaze towards him.

"Oh, Kei-chan, it's you." Mion said as she let out a sigh and then rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" Keiichi asked as he approached his friends and his answers almost immediately after that.

"Keiichi, Tomitake and Takano were found dead last night." Rika said with slight fear in her voice as sitting in her seat looking at Keiichi with sadness in her eyes.

Keiichi was shocked by hearing it and for a moment, he did not know how to respond. When he finally came around, he asked, "When did this happen?"

"They say the murder took place several hours after the festival." Rena replied as sadness could also be heard in her voice.

Soon afterwards, their classmates began to arrive one by one and strangely, no one else seemed to know, which surprised Keiichi.

"The police have placed restriction on the media for reporting this incident." Mion added after noticing the quizzical gaze on Keiichi's face.

"After all, another _tatari_ will make it very troublesome." Shion joined as she leaned against Mion's table.

Keiichi then looked at Satoko, who remained silent throughout the entire conversation, and what he saw was an expression of emptiness, but his attention was quickly taken away as Chie entered the room.

"Everyone, class is about to start, please get back in your seats." And as commanded, everyone in the class returned their seat.

The day went on without further disturbance as Keiichi and the others carried on as usual. And very soon the day came to an end.

"Well, we won't be having club activity today." Mion said tiredly as she and the others gathered their textbooks and writing utensils, and without questions they all obeyed as they all knew the reason.

Therefore, everyone returned to their homes, leaving only Keiichi and Rika behind in the classroom.

"_Ja ego_, Rika-chan." Keiichi said as he took hold of Rika's hand with slight blush on his face

Rika at first was surprised, but when the surprise receded, she replied by taking a firm grip on the hand holding onto her small hand.

"_Hai nano desu_." As those words came out, a slight blush and happy smile formed on Rika's face.

So without anymore delays, Rika and Keiichi went on their way to Furude _Jinja_. However, as they traveled through the village, they felt that something was very wrong as murmurings were heard.

"Have you heard about the body?" One of the villagers said to his companion as Keiichi and Rika walked by.

"It must be this year's _tatari_." The other villager replied as he looked sadly at the ground.

More similar things were heard along the way and as more of those words were said, Rika began to tremble as many emotions flew through her mind.

Seeing that Rika like this, Keiichi sensed that he had to do something, and thus he immediately held onto Rika's hand more strongly, as if telling her that everything would be alright and Rika sensing all these calmed down a little.

Very soon, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine and there was silence for a moment. Although she now felt better than when they were walking through the countryside, it could be seen that she was still fearful since she could be found looking worriedly at the ground below her. Seeing this, Keiichi decided that it washe needed to do more to make this young girl feel safe.

"Rika-chan, listen to me." Hearing those words, Rika looked up at Keiichi who knelt down right before her.

"Keiichi…" Rika replied weakly as she saw the serious expression on Keiichi's face.

"Rika-chan, no matter what happens, I will always be with you, alright?" As he finished Keiichi gave a reassuring smile and seeing this Rika nodded as courage filled her heart.

"_Hai nano desu_." As Rika said those words, she felt warmness and happiness.

Then Keiichi stood up and after a few more minutes of talking, Keiichi went on his way home as Rika saw him off. Now even though Rika felt lonely as she waved goodbye to him, but seeing his figure gave her strength. Therefore, without doubt she knew one thing: that no matter what was ahead of her, she would have the courage to face them with him by her side.

To be continued...

Completed: February 20, 2009

Edited: March 23, 2009

------------------

Author's note: Well, it took a while this time because I had to deal with finals. Anyway, this chapter have similarities to parts in Onikakushi and Watanagashi hen, actually just the part in the classroom (There are other arcs where there is also the classroom scene, but can't remember which one), but is without the lack if trust amongst the club members. Also, this chapter is relatively short because this part serves more as an interlude between the prologues and the real story. Well, any comments are welcomed, and if there is a mistake, please do tell me so I can fix it. Thus, see you in the next chapter

Translation:

["_Gomen mina, mattase da na_."] translates to "Sorry everyone to keep you waiting."

[_Mata ashita_] translates to "See you tomorrow."

["_Korei wa omoshiroii."_] translates to "This is interesting."

[_tatari_] translates to curse.

["_Ja ego_, Rika-chan."] translates to "Let's go then, Rika-chan."

["_Hai nano desu_."] translates to "Yes."


	6. Ch5: Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 5 "Breakdown"

Although it had only been a day since the newest _Watanagshi's tatari_, everyone still carried on as usual and that included Ryuguu Rena.

That day, Ryugu Rena walked down the street cheerfully as the sun began to set while she carried the shopping bags that contained tonight's dinner for her and her father.

Despite the fact that her father had finally started seeing someone regularly, she was far from happy about it, because she did not like that woman, Mamiya Rina.

Her father met her at a bar, where Rina worked at, and according to what he told Rena, she comforted him and thus eventually they became involved as he visited the bar more often.

Still, it did not matter as long as her father was happy, as she truly wished for her father's happiness.

And after deciding to give the unpleasant matters no more thoughts, Rena decided that she would grab some snack at a coffee shop nearby before heading home.

Therefore, Rena quickly entered into the coffee shop that she had visited frequently when she came into town and was taken to a seat near the center of the shop. And after she finished ordering, Rena thought of the pleasant taste that she would soon enjoy, but she was brought back to reality as she heard a familiar voice.

"It is Rina-san." Rena thought as she recognized the voice. Despite her dislike of her, she was still her father fiancée and thus she decided to at least say hello for the sake of formality and manners.

However, just as Rena approached the older woman, she realized that Rina was not alone and was speaking to a man who appeared to be violent. Thus, Rena decided to save the greeting for another time, but just as she was about to leave, something caught her attention.

"So how is everything proceeding?" The man asked Rina as she took a sip from her glass.

"Well, everything went as planned." Rina replied as an evil grin appeared on her face.

"He is so down because of the divorce that he is not guarding against anyone." Rina continued and at that moment, Rena knew they were talking about her father.

"I should have access to all of his wealth pretty soon." As she finished, Rena knew that this was not good and that she needed to do something about it.

And without any hesitation, she left the store unnoticed by the pair and made her way back to her secret base.

"What am I going to do?" Rena said to herself as she sat in the old van that had become her little hideout from all the troubles of the world.

Although not as big as a regular house, the van, after being cleaned and refitted inside, became a very comfortable room and its isolated location had given her the quietness that she needed to think.

"I must do something quick, or else they are going to hurt dad." Just as those words came out, an idea formed in Rena's mind.

Several days passed and during those several days, Rena acted normally in school while she devised the plan to save her father from hands of evildoers. Eventually, that day came.

Rena slowly entered the junk yard as she knew that she still had an hour or so before her target arrive; thus, she had more than enough time to ready everything as she had planned.

Very soon, everything was ready and now the only thing left was execution of the plan. Despite its complexity, Rena was calm as she had thought through every step during the past few days. And with only a few minutes away, she left her secret base and stood in the center of yard, waiting for the plan to be realized.

Finally, the target came.

From afar, Rena could see Mamiya Rina approaching and Rena then subconsciously squeezed the handle of the machete hidden behind her with her right hand.

Every second seemed to have slowed down as Rena watched the woman, whom had lied to her father, walking closer to her while inside her, Rena felt sick as she noticed the heavy makeup on the woman and the intense smile fragrance.

"Rena-chan, so what is it that you want to talk about?" Rina asked in a friendly voice, but Rena could tell that it was all an act, an act to destroy her family.

"Stop acting, I know what you are trying to do." However, Rena would take none of it, she knew that the happiness of not just herself, but her father also depended on her.

For a moment, Rina seemed shocked and before she could say anything, Rena continued.

"You are just getting close to my father so you can steal away his money." Rena said coldly and she looked straight into Mamiya Rina's eyes as the next part came out.

"I want you to go away and leave my father." Then there was silence as Rena awaited for the other side's response.

"If not?" The expression on Rina's face by now had changed into a mischievous one, but Rena showed no sign of fear as she looked straight back at her without any reserve.

Hearing that, Rena sighed, in disbelief about how evil and stupid someone could actually be.

"If not, you will face severe consequence." Just as Rena finished, Rina lunged at her, but this however did not take Rena by surprise.

Immediately, without any remorse, Rena used the machete she had on her right hand and slashed across the woman's body and the blood came out. Despite the fact that she wanted to feel her enemy's blood, Rena had no time.

Thus, she quickly loaded the body onto a wheelbarrow she had found in the site and covered it with a black plastic sheet. Rena then scratched her throat on a regular interval due to itchiness as she pushed the wheelbarrow towards the swamp.

"Everything will turn out okay. After this, father will be happy." Rena said to herself as her hand moved from scratching her throat to pushing to wheelbarrow.

However, unknown to her, everything would go terribly wrong.

Hours later…

"Darn it." Rena cursed under her breath as she could hear the sound of more police arriving.

Had it not been that one man who spotted her near the old construction site of the dam, everything would have gone as planned. Regardless, she was pinned down here in the school. But to her advantage, she had planned for this and thus had planted a bomb in the school. She hoped that she would not have to use it, since it would harm her classmates, but now she had no choice or else she would never make it out.

"Ryugu Rena, let us work this out peacefully." Rena could tell that it was Oishi on the megaphone, as he was the officer in charged of Hinamizawa.

Despite how unwilling she was to negotiate, this was her only way out. To succeed, she must trade the safety of her classmates for a passage into the mountains, since she had based her escape plan largely on going through the mountain.

On the other hand, Keiichi and the rest of the club members sat quietly in the classroom as they tried their best to stop Rena from her rampage.

"We got to stop this." Mion said as she tried to free her hands from the rope tied around her wrist.

"_Onee_, what are you going to do?" Shion then asked as her face showed a undecipherable expression.

"Stop Rena, of course." Mion said as she got on her feet and moved towards the back of the classroom.

"We have to find out why she is doing this." Mion said as she rubbed the rope against the sharp corner of the steel cabinet.

"I want to protect everyone. I want to keep our happy days." Mion continued on as she tried to hide the pain from rubbing against the sharp corner from her face.

"_Onee_, do you really think that everyone want to keep it as it is? Do you think everyone is happy now?" Shion then asked coldly, which caused Mion to pause to look at her

Then before anyone else said anything, Keiichi spoke up.

"Shion, I don't know the answer to that." Keiichi said as he was took out a scissor from a desk near where he sat. "But if we simply do nothing, we will be simply viewed as cowards, who are afraid to even help our friend."

Hearing what he said, Satoko and Rika nodded as Keiichi handed the scissor to Rika and had her cut the rope that was around his wrist. Very shortly afterwards, all of the club members were freed from their bondage.

"So what do we do next?" Satoko asked as the other club members went on to free others held in the classroom.

"We need to first find the bomb that Rena talked about." Keiichi said as he finished untying another one of his classmates.

"Then we will get everyone out of here." Hearing that everyone nodded, which included Shion.

"Also, as a precaution, everyone will act in groups." Keiichi then continued as the club members gathered around.

Soon after he was done, Rika and Keiichi formed into a group, while Shion, Mion, and Satoko grouped themselves up. And after deciding their search areas and rules of engagement, they went on their separate ways.

"Keiichi, _boku dachi do suru no_?" Rika asked as she and Keiichi began to move towards the faculty office.

"Well, we have to figure out what Rena intentions are, then we can figure out where she planted the bomb." Keiichi replied as Rika nodded with a slight worried smile.

Although Rika was scared, but she knew that everything would be alright if she was with him. Despite the fact that they had only being in a relationship for such a short time, she knew that she could trust him with everything, even her life.

Thus, they continued on their way towards the faculty office.

"Keiichi, why do you think Rena is doing this?" Rika asked as they slowly walked holding hands.

"Well, I don't know why, Rika-chan." Keiichi replied after taking a couple second to think.

"But regardless, we have to stop her, for our sake and her sake as well." Keiichi added with confidence as he looked ahead.

Very soon they arrived at the faculty office. Upon entering the room, they looked around, searching for anything suspicious as well as items they can use.

"This might be useable." Rika said she picked a long stick at a far corner of the office. And without saying anything, Rika swung it around and practiced with it.

Seeing that Keiichi smiled a bit, before he turned around and found an object that caught his attention.

"A baseball bat?" Keiichi said as he picked it up and examined it.

Then something caught his attention. It was something inscribed onto the end of the bat.

Without any hesitation, Keiichi then attempted to read it as he held the part the writing was on closer to him.

"Satoshi." Those were the words he was able to make out and seeing that Keiichi was deep in thought, Rika approached him.

"That baseball bat was used by Satoshi, Satoko's older brother, who disappeared a year ago." Rika said as memories of the past flooded her mind.

She could still remember the days that when she spoke to Satoshi before he embarked on his acts to save his younger sister. She could still see the determination in his eyes, but soon Rika returned to reality as she looked at Keiichi.

Then as Rika turned and faced him, Keiichi could see sadness in her eyes, a sadness for that was unseen before.

Thus, without a word, Keiichi patted Rika's head and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Hearing that, Rika felt warmness in her heart and nodded while a smile formed her face.

After that, Rika and Keiichi looked around for a bit more, but to no avail and thus they decided to rest here to prevent Rena from seeing them.

"Where could have Rena hidden that bomb?" Keiich said quietly as they sat on the floor.

Rika, dressed in her school uniform, arched her leg up as those words came out of Keiichi.

"_Mii_, I wish I know." Rika replied as she leaned her head against her knee trying to rest.

Then after a few seconds, Rika quickly got up and said to Keiichi, "the roof."

Hearing that, Keiichi immediately understood what his younger girlfriend meant and got up.

Without any hesitation, the two dashed out of the faculty office and made their way to the stairs and just as they arrived at the front of the stairs, she appeared before them.

"Rena…" Keiichi said as Ryugu Rena stood before them.

"Let us pass, Rena." Keiichi said forcefully as his grip onto the baseball in his right hand tightened.

"Sorry, Keiichi, that is not possible." Rena said as she raised the machete while Rika also readied herself to fight against her club mate.

"Why Rena? Why are you doing this?" Rika asked, begging the elder girl for answer.

"I am doing this for the sake of my father's happiness." Rena answered as she slowly approached the two of them.

As Rena stepped closer, Keiichi position himself in between Rika and Rena, as he swore under his breath that he would protect Rika.

"Rika, I will stall her here and for the mean while you can go find the bomb." Keiichi said quietly to Rika who was standing close to him to his right.

"Keiichi…" There was unwillingness in Rika's voice; but before she could do anything the situation changed.

"Kei-chan, Rika-chama, go." Shion shouted as she swung a steel rod towards Rena and Rena quickly parried it. Without any hesitation, Keiichi took hold of Rika's left hand and dashed forward.

"Shion, let me pass." Rena said as she readied herself to launch another attack.

"Sorry, I can let you do that." Shion said as she licked her lips. "I can't let you blow this place up." Shion then bit her lips as she lunged forward again.

Meanwhile Keiichi and Rika made their way up to the second floor of the building and as they ran Rika became worried about Shion.

"Will Shi be alright?" Rika asked in a small voice and Keiichi assured by giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Shion will be alright. Afterall, she is also a member of our club." Keiichi's words made Rika smile, but then just as she was to reply someone else's voice caught her attention.

"Rika, Keiichi-san, over here." Satoko shouted as she waved her hands signaling to the young couple that she was right ahead of them.

"Satoko, have you found it?" Rika said as she and Keiichi came to a stop before her.

"Not yet, we've looked everywhere on the second floor." Satoko said as they started again making their way around the corner.

The second floor was primarily used for storage, thus most of the spaces on the second floor was used as penthouse, and in order for anyone to reach the roof, they must first go through the dark storage spaces.

"This way." Satoko said as they made their way to the end of the storage room. Just as they were to exit out the window onto the roof, they could hear the steel clashing sound drawing closer to where they were.

"_Hyaku_ Keiichi-san, Rika." Satoko shouted and just then the clashing sound stopped. Seconds later, the door bursted open.

"Keiichi, Rika-chan, and Satoko-chan hide and seek is over." Rena as she slowly walked in and behind her was Shion who laid on the floor bleeding.

"Don't worry about Shi-chan, I only incapacitated her." Then Rena raised up the machete as some blood dripped down the blade.

"Now, will you all go…" Before Rena could go on, something caught her attention.

"_Masaka_!" Just then, the younger children began to rush out of the building with Mion guiding them.

Seeing that her plan was jeopardized, Rena turend back and attempted to make her way back downstairs, but Rika stopped her as she swung the stick she had while positioning herself before her.

"Keiichi, Satoko go get the bomb." Rika said as she readied herself for the fight against Rena.

Keiichi was about to say something, but decided against it. And soon, he and Satoko exited the room and stepped onto the roof.

As all of this happened, Rena did not do anything but remained where she was and watched Rika with her glare. And just as they finished exiting the room, Rena spoke.

"Keiichi, I will be right over, after I am done here." Rena's words were then followed by maniacal laugh, which sent shivers down Rika's spine.

"Don't worry, Rika-chan. I will take care of you… slowly and gently." The smile on Rena's face brought fear into Rika's young mind, but still she knew that she had to stand firm here.

And so the battle began.

For the meanwhile, Keiichi and Satoko searched for the bomb on the roof. However, their progress was significantly slowed down by poor visibility of nighttime.

"Have you found it Satoko?" Keiichi asked as he finished looking through the part of the roof before him.

"Not yet… Keiichi-san, it's right near the edge." Satoko's voice brought Keiichi's attention back towards the direction where he had just searched through.

And near the edge of the roof, the bomb sat there and Keiichi immediately made a dash for the bomb, but just as he was about to reach where the bomb was, he heard one loud clashing noise followed by silence.

Without hesitation, Keiichi continued to approach where the bomb was suppose to be and just as he picked it up and turned around, he saw a figure in the dark night.

"Keiichi, it's your turn." Keiichi could tell that it was Rena and seeing her there, Keiichi started to worry about Rika and sensing his worry, Rena laughed.

"Keiichi, don't worry Rika is fine, just unconscious." Rena said as the laughter continued.

"Why Rena?" Keiichi then asked as he gripped onto the baseball bat firmer.

"Why are you doing this?" Keiichi was sincerely in his words as he spoke, as he felt sadness for his friend. "If you are troubled, why don't you talk to us and let us help you?"

As soon as Keiichi finished, the laughter stopped and Rena then looked at him with a cold glare as the cloudy sky cleared up and showed the moon.

"If I told you, what difference would it make?" Rena said as she stepped forward.

"If I told you, would it stop her from taking away my happiness?" Rena's voice was full of sadness and anger.

Keiichi was silent for he knew not the answer to her troubles, but still he had to fight on, for the sake of the people dear to him.

Thus, carefully, Keiichi laid the bomb behind where he stood and stepped forward.

"Rena, maybe we can't help you by ourselves individually, but together we can figure something out." Keiichi then attempted one final time to reason with her.

However, Rena was silent as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Instead, she looked around as the flash from the squad cars that have surrounded the building shined, brightening the night.

"Why does it have to come down like?" Rena, who was on the verge of tears, then spoke with a soft voice filled with sadness.

"Maybe, I should have talked to you, but now it is too late." And as those words came out, tears flowed down Rena's cheek.

"Keiichi, let's end this." Then Rena readied herself as she attempted her best to smile.

Seeing this, Keiichi nodded knowing that this would be the end. Therefore, without a word, he readied himself for the final showdown under the moonlight.

Time seemed to have slowed as they waited for the final moment and for Satoko, who stood not far from them, she could only silently await the result.

Then suddenly, without any warning, they lunged towards each other at the same time.

What followed was one loud metal clashing noise and the figure of victor remain standing.

Rika did not know how long had passed when she felt that someone was shaking her and she slowly opened her eyes as she tried to fight off drowsiness and pain in her head while leaning against the wooden wall.

"Kei..ichi?" Rika called out the name of the man she loved softly as she recognized the figure that knelt in front of her was him.

"Rika-chan, you are finally awake." Keiichi sighed in relief as he sat down before her.

Then there was a moment of silence as Rika tried to recollect what happened before she lost consciousness. And when she remembered, she jumped up, worried about what had happened.

"Keiichi, what happened after I lost consciousness? Huh…" Rika then felt pain as rubbed her temples.

"Rika-chan, we can talk later, let's get you out of here so a paramedic can check you out first." Rika agreed to it and soon after that, they made their way back to the entrance of the school.

And as the exited out of the school, a sight came before them.

"Rena…" Rika quietly called out the name of her classmate as she watched her been escorted away by officers. As Rena was getting ready to board the squad car to be taken away, she looked back at Keiichi and Rika, who remained still in front of the school.

Then Rika saw Rena lips move, for a moment she could not make out what was said, but then she understood.

However, before Rika could reply, Rena was forced to board the squad car and soon after that, the car started and drove.

When the car finally disappeared from the school grounds, Rika could not take it anymore and broke down as she buried her face into Keiichi's face.

"_Gomen ne _Rena." Rika said as Keiichi then gently held onto her and patted her back.

"Sorry, Rika-chan. Maybe I should have trusted everyone more." Those were what Rena said as she moved her lips. "_Gomen ne_."

"Sorry Rena…there is nothing I could do, I am too weak." Rika said between the sobs as Keiichi looked up at the moon, wondering why it has to turn out this way.

"After all, we are too weak." Keiichi said as the wailing continued on, echoing in the dark night.

To be continued…

Completed: March 23, 2009

Edited June 5, 2009

----------

Author's note:

Sorry, for the long wait. I will let you know that actually this chapter was done a while ago. However, I have decided only to publish a chapter once the next chapter is done, and this time the next chapter took a while to write. Anyway, this thing has turned into a really long piece with the text over fifty pages in total so far. Onto the story, this chapter is really like the start for everything to follow. Anyway, my intention was to create a scenario similar to _Tsumiboroshi hen _and to somehow start the tragedy. Anyway, hopefully you have enjoyed it up to this point.

Translation:

["Keiichi, _boku dachi do suru no_?"] translates to "What should we do, Keiichi?"

["_Hyaku_ Keiichi-san, Rika."] translates to "Hurry up, Keiichi-san, Rika."

["_Masaka_!"] translates to "It can't be!"

["_Gomen ne _Rena."] translates to "Sorry, Rena."


	7. Ch6: Twin

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 6 "Twin"

Sonozaki Shion woke up from her sleep as she opened up her eyes and found that it was still in the middle of the night.

It had been the three nights since the incident at the school. Ever since then, she had been having dreams.

"I thought those dreams had stopped." Shion said to herself as she leaned back against bed again trying to sleep.

She had the same dream last year when he disappeared, yes when Hojo Satoshi disappeared from her life.

She could vividly remember every detail of that dream. That dream pf seeing Satoshi being taken away by others in the Sonozaki family and yet she was powerless to do anything about it.

And after several more minutes of lying on her bed, Shion realized she would not be able to sleep like this. Therefore, she quickly put on a coat over her pajama and decided to take a walk.

Although her grand mother had finally accepted her back into the estate after a bitter fight, Shion still felt uneasy living here, after all, the history between her and the others in the family was too deep.

Then just as Shion turned around corner, she saw a light still lid up, and after digging through her memory, she realized it was the room where her grandmother resided.

Although Shion did not want to be anywhere near that room, voices of conversation caught her attention as she moved towards the room

"It's been a year since Hojo's child disappeared, grand mother." Shion could tell that the voice belonged to her sister.

"That Hojo kid, it was good that he disappeared when he did." Those words shocked Shion and with the recent dreams, this brought the suspicion back into Shion's mind whether or not her own family was involved in the disappearance of her loved one

Then an urge came into her as she stepped closer to the room while anger bred in her heart. It was an urge mixed with the growing call for action, revenge, and for blood.

The next few moments, she could not remember what happened, but when she had realized it, both her sister and her grandmother had lost consciousness.

At first, she wanted to scream, but then a thought entered her and it made her smile.

"Why not ask them where I can find Satoshi?" The young maiden was leaping for joy in her mind and thus, she quickly decided to act upon it.

None knew that at this time, another storm had descended upon the village, that another tragedy would again strike in this small village.

No one knew how long had passed as the young girl felt something dripped on her face and she slowly opened her eyes to find herself bounded to a flat surface standing up.

"Where am I?" The girl asked herself as she looked around, trying to remember what happened.

"Shion, you are awake." The young girl then turned to source of the voice to find someone, whose figure she could not make out, standing not far from her, wearing a white kimono.

"_Anta darei_?" The bounded young girl asked, remembering that the name did not belong to the other girl standing in front of her.

"I am Mion, the one with the blood of demon." The girl in white kimono said as she approached the girl bounded.

Then the young girl bounded remembered one thing.

"Where is grandmother?" She asked worriedly as Mion caressed her face.

"Oh, she is right there." Mion said as she pointed towards a dark room with steel bars and Shion was horrified as she knew what was beyond there.

"Why?" Shion then began to sob as Mion took her own hands away.

"Well, I tried to ask her a few questions, but she died after a few jolt." Mion then took out the stun gun and pressed the trigger, instantly electric light shun through the room.

"_Sorei wa hedoi_." Shion said as the sobbing continued.

"I also have a question to ask you, Shion." Mion then stopped. "Where is Satoshi?"

"I don't know." Shion shouted as tears continue to come down her cheek.

"Stop lying, Shion." Mion then continued as she held the stun gun closer to her sister and pressed the trigger once more.

"I really don't know." Shion then screamed out as she tried to persuade her sister of her innocence.

"How can you not know? You are the next matriarch of Sonozaki family." Mion then shouted back as she pressed the stun gun into Shion's side. Seconds later, Shion screamed at the top of her lung as electricity went through her.

"Are you going to talk now?" Mion then asked as she stopped the electrocution.

"How can I tell you something I don't know." Shion said between her sobs. "We are even trying to find out what happened those nights ourselves."

However, these were not the answer Sonozaki Mion sought for.

"You are tough, and I compliment you on that." Mion then pressed on the trigger again, sending waves of electricity through her sisters, while Shion screamed.

This repeated for several hours until, Shion's consciousness faded away. And seeing this, Mion decided to give thoughts to what Shion had said.

"If they are not related, then…" Then she quickly shook this thought out of her mind. "There is no way anyone else would and could have done it."

Thus, seeing that interrogations would have to be paused for the time being, Mion then decided to return to the surface and figure out what to do from there.

Just as she finished changing, Mion then heard the door bell rang.

"Who could it be?" Mion thought as she walked out to answer it.

"Hello Mion-san, I came here to get the extra soy sauce you announced in the town council bulletin." It was Satoko and this actually surprised Mion a little bit.

"Oh, is that it?" Mion then answered as she put up a smile to pretend everything is normal.

"This way then."

Then as if nothing had happened, Mion led Satoko to the kitchen, but just then Satoko noticed something as she walked passed a room with the where the door was closed.

"Mion-san, what is…" Realizing what Satoko had saw, Mion quickly grabbed Satoko and without any second thoughts, used the stun gun on the young girl.

"It's all your fault for noticing it, Satoko-chan." Mion then said as her eyes trailed onto what Satoko had seen, a small trail of redness.

It was hours later when Satoko regained consciousness, and at first she was very confused as to where she was and why she was in the position that she was in.

Then when she came in, the young girl then remembered.

"Mion-san… what is this? Some kind of joke?" Satoko asked weakly as she realized that she was tied to a pole.

"Sorry Satoko-chan, you've seen something you shouldn't have seen." Mion said as she slowly walked up to the young girl and in her eyes, Satoko could tell that she was dead serious.

"What are you going to do to me?" Satoko then asked as fear and horror crept slowly into her heart.

There was silence for a moment, then Mion spoke.

"You will remain here for a very long time." And as those words came out, something in Satoko broke and she immediately bursted into tears.

At first it was just plain crying, but as time went on.

At first, Mion chose to ignore her, but then a thought grew in her as she heard Satoko said something.

"_Niinii dasukete_!" And hearing this the second time, she snapped.

"She is acting like a brat." Mion thought at she turned her attention onto Satoko, then another thought came into her mind. "It was her weakness that gave so much pressure to Satoshi."

"It must be so, because Satoko will run to Satoshi whenever she is in trouble. She never tried to solve anything by herself." She then remembered once that when she scolded Satoko for being a brat, that Satoko simply hid behind Satoshi both physically and metaphorically.

"It is her fault." Then Mion decided that this girl must also pay for Satoshi's disappearance.

What happened the next few moments was unspeakable violence, as she repeated what the Sonozaki family did to her and further.

And as all of this went on, Shion, who at this time had been moved to a cell down the chamber, cried as she tried to shield herself from all the events that were occurring by hiding herself in a little corner of the cell.

"_Mo yamede, mo yamede mo yamede_." Shion repeated as Satoko's cry continued and as blood continued to flow out from her injuries.

No one knew how long went by until the voice of the Hojo girl stopped, but when the crying stopped both of the two remaining people knew that it was over.

While Shion continued to cry, Mion was panting for breath after all the cursing and violence.

Then as Mion realized as she sat down, people will come looking for her, especially Rika and Keiichi, who were the last of her close friends.

"Interesting, hahahaha…" Only Mion's laughter echoed through the chamber, while Shion's crying had finally died out as she hollowly watched her sister going into completely madness and darkness.

At the same time, Rika walked slowly down the hill wondering what she should prepare for dinner, not realizing what had transpired on the other side of the village.

"I am going to invite Keiichi over." Rika thought as she remembered what had happened not too long ago with Rena, and thus she decided that she would do her best to cheer the others up.

"Also, Mi and Shi." Rika then thought as she finally arrived at the steps below the shrine.

Minutes later, Furude Rika opened up the doors to the little house she had resided for the past two years. And just as she took off her shoes, she felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"What is this feeling?" Rika said to herself as she dropped her shopping bag and ran towards the common living area. But when she opened the door, she was silence and the emptiness of the room.

"Satoko?" Rika called out the name of her housemate as her eyes searched around the room, but the figure she sought for could not be found.

"Maybe she will be back shortly." Rika said to herself as she tried to calm herself and rid of the bad feeling she had.

However, hours passed and still Satoko did not return.

Therefore, Rika then immediately went back to the shrine, where she had just passed through, worrying that Satoko had gotten into some sort of trouble.

Thus, she ran passed the _tori_ and down the steps and when she came to the bottom of the steps, she decided to start in the direction opposite of shops.

And just as she was ran across the field, she could hear a voice calling out her name.

"Rika-chan, what's wrong? " Rika realized that it was Keiichi and quickly she stopped, allowing him to approach her.

"Keiichi, Satoko is missing." Rika said as her voice was full of worry.

Keiichi was shocked and without any hesitation, he nodded.

"I will help look for her as well." Keiichi then gently patted the young miko, which slightly calmed the young girl.

"_Arigato nano desu_, Keiichi." Rika said as she slightly enjoyed the comfort of her loved one and moments later, the two went on their way as the search for Satoko continued.

The search lasted for hours before Rika and Keiichi finally decided to pause and rest a little bit.

"So what do we do next?" Rika asked as she panted for breath while Keiichi sat down right next to her.

"The only option right now is to go to Mion and ask her and Shion for help." Keiichi replied as they sat down under the shadows near the door.

Rika nodded as she leaned her head onto Keiichi's shoulder, knowing that by themselves there was a limit to what they could do in the search for Satoko.

Still, in her heart she was deeply worried for Satoko, because she knew that the village had yet to let go of the grudges of the past, and Keiichi could tell just by the looks on her face.

"Rika-chan, don't worry, we will definitely find Satoko." Keiichi said as he patted her head again.

Thus, the two lovers sat quietly under the shadows as they rested, while giving thoughts to what they should do next.

An hour later, Rika and Keiichi made their way to the Sonozaki estate and when they arrived, they were greeted by Mion, with Shion no where to be found.

"Mion, I will get right to the point." Keiichi was the one to speak as they sat down on the floor in one of the many rooms of the house.

"Satoko is missing and we need your help in finding her." As Keiichi finished, Rika looked at Mion, and found that despite there was the surprise that should be there, it seemed a little odd; to be exact, Mion was overreacting in her response.

Yet, Rika remained quiet, thinking that maybe it was just the fact Mion had too many things to deal with.

"Of course I will help." Mion said as the surprise on her expression disappeared.

"After all, she is a precious member of the club." Mion then added with a weak smile.

After further discussion about the methods of search, Mion and the others exited out of the estate and started their search.

Keiichi then noticed one thing as they exited out of the house.

"Mion, where is Shion?" Keiichi asked and for a moment, time seemed to have stopped as Rika also noticed the unnaturalness of the missing Sonozaki.

"Shion went back to Konomiya to take care of some business with Kasai." Mion answered as she shrugged, but for some reason Keiichi and Rika could sense that something was wrong.

Still, they decided hold off on it and observe for the time being, knowing that whatever it was, the situation was quite complicated.

Thus, the three left the estate and made their way to the school where their classmates and teacher had gathered at in order to help the search.

"Don't worry, we will find Hojo-san." Chie said as they finished with assigning who should cover which area.

Hearing that, Rika squeezed out a weak smile, and told the others that she had confidence that they would. However, Keiichi could tell that Rika was not positive as they thought.

"Rika-chan, can I have a moment with you?" Keiichi asked while the others dispersed from the room.

Rika nodded and then followed Keiichi to one of the corner of the classroom.

"Rika-chan, are you alright?" Keiichi asked as soon as everyone was away.

"Mii, I am alright." Rika replied as she put on a tired smile, which Keiichi could tell that Rika was very worried.

"Rika-chan, you don't have to put up a façade for me." Keiichi then held onto her hand and looked deep into her eyes assuring that she would be fine.

Then Rika sighed, knowing that she could not hide anything from Keiichi. Thus, she spoke after a few seconds of thinking.

"Keiichi, I have a really bad feeling about all this." Rika said as she wrapped her own hands around her shoulders.

Keiichi nodded, knowing that Rika might be right knowing that the older people in the village still held the grudge from the dam war against the Hojo family and Satoko was the only one left from that family.

"But if the elder member of the village are responsible for Satoko's disappearance, then we will definitely encounter obstacles." Keiichi then noted as a seriousness appeared on his face.

Rika said nothing but nodded as she agreed with the assessment.

Seeing the worried expression on her face, Keiichi sighed and tapped on Rika's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we still got Mion and Shion on our side." Keiichi said as he attempted to cheer up his young girl friend.

Rika then smiled a bit, believing that may be there was still hope.

On the other hand, Shion sat in her dark cell quietly as she waited for what was to come.

"How long have passed?" Shion said to herself as she looked up to the ceiling of her cell.

She then laughed knowing that there was nothing she could do in this dark basement but to obediently await her fate.

The first day passed soon came to an end as everyone returned to their homes. And unlike what everyone had hoped for, Hojo Satoko was not found.

This however, did not discourage anyone as they promised to continue to search for their missing classmate. Still, Rika still worried that the worst might have happened as apparently there were no signs of her anywhere out in the open.

"Rika-chan, I will walk you back to your house." Keiichi said as everyone went on their own way.

Rika nodded, but remained silently as they made their way back and when they arrived she said nothing but bid farewell to her lover.

"Rika-chan…" Keiichi quietly called out her name as he watched her enter into that small house.

And as he made his way back down the stone steps to the shrine, Keiichi promised himself that he would find Satoko and bring back what was left of Rika's already darkened world.

While Keiichi gave thought to all this, Rika watched him from the window of her small house until he completely disappeared from her view.

"What do you think have happened?" Rika then asked in a worried voice while no one said anything.

"What do you mean she went out by herself?" Rika asked as again, there was no other voice.

"So she wasn't taken away when she was in here." Rika then again thought of what could have happened.

Then without saying another word, Rika again examined the contents of the house and to her surprise, it seemed to her that Satoko was preparing the meal as agreed with before she left.

"The food was warm, and everything else is in place. So she must be going to somewhere not far and only temporarily." Rika reasoned as she began looking for any thing that appeared to be missing, which could help indicate where Satoko have gone.

After several minutes of looking, she could found none as her eye lid began to feel heavy from all of the tiredness that had incurred on her during the day of search.

And slowly she closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the table surface, still worrying about her housemate.

When her eyes opened up again, Rika could hear knocking on the door. Thus, she quickly got up as she yawned to open the door.

When she arrived down stairs Rika proceeded carefully, not wanting to be to careless and fall. And when she stopped before the door, she called out asking who it was.

"Rika-chan, it is me, Keiichi." Hearing that, Rika immediately opened the door, allowing the young man to come in.

"Rika-chan, are you okay? You look more tired than yesterday." Keiichi asked as he took off his shoes.

Rika then gave a weak smile as she led Keiichi into the common space on the second floor of the small house.

"After you left, I looked through the things to see if I could find out where Satoko might have gone before she disappeared." Rika explained as she opened the door to the common living space.

"But…" Rika did not finish the sentence, but Keiichi could tell what she meant by the silence and thus, he took hold of her hands without saying a word.

"I will help." Keiichi then offered as Rika looked up at the young man before her.

Hearing that, Rika nodded and again the small house was searched through and by the end of the morning, they were finished.

"Anything out of place?" Keiichi asked Rika as they both sat down to rest.

"Nothing really." Rika replied as she laid down on the floor stretching out her arms as Keiichi began to think.

Then as she laid there, Rika thought of Satoko and that she would cook a great meal when they find her. Suddenly, Rika realized one thing just as this thought came into her mind.

Immediately, she got up and ran to the kitchen of the house, and seeing this, Keiichi also got up and made his way to her side.

"What's the matter?" Keiichi asked as Rika opened the cupboard under the stove.

"It's missing…" Rika noted as she as flipped everything that was in the small space under the stove.

Hearing this, Keiichi was a little bit confused and before he could ask, Rika replied as she turned around and looked at Keiichi "The soy sauce bottle is gone."

Hours later, Keiichi and Rika walked into the Sonozaki estate together as the noon sun shined on high.

"Mion, _iru_?" Keiichi asked after knocking the door.

Soon after, the door opened as a girl with long hair dressed in white kimono appeared before the couple.

"Hello Kei-chan." Mion greeted them as a smile appeared on her face and this brought shivers down the spine of both of them as they could see that behind that smile was some sinister plan.

"Mind if we come in?" Keiichi asked as soon as he recovered from shiver.

"Sure." Mion replied as she then opened the door further, allowing the two to come into the house.

After entering the house, Keiichi and Rika walked slowly behind Mion until they finally arrived at one of the rooms used for meeting guests.

After sitting down, the three remained quiet for a few moments with Rika and Keiichi attempting to predict the move of the other side.

Finally, Keiichi spoke.

"Mion, did Satoko come to your place yesterday?" Keiichi then looked at the elder girl.

Mion was abnormally calm as those words came and seeing this, Rika decided that they should push in further.

"Mii, I have spoken to the people who worked at the estate and they say they haven't seen _Oryo_ since two days ago." Rika then paused for a moment, "They said that Shi is missing as well."

Then it was silence again as the trio in the room remained motionless. Then finally a voice broke the stillness.

"Rika-chan, what are you saying?" Mion asked in a surprised manner.

"Mion, it's time to finally stop the acting." Keiichi then added in as he stood up.

Mion looked up at Keiichi and remained quiet for a few seconds before she sighed and laughed.

"Kei-chan, you did well." Mion then complemented him as the laughter died down.

"Why?" Keiichi then asked with sadness in his voice.

"Why? The answer is simple." Mion then looked down as the room became silent again.

"Because we are demons." For a moment everything froze, then Mion went on.

"You both know of the legends in Hinamizawa, right?" Mion asked as Keiichi and Rika watched her stand up.

"A little bit." Keiichi replied while Rika nodded.

"According to legends, people of Hinamizawa are descendants of demons." Rika explained as she stood up as well.

"However, as time went by, they intermarried with humans, thus their blood becoming lighter." Rika continued.

"But, it is still possible for them to become demons." Mion added as she laughed.

"Yes, and the three families are still closest to demons." Mion went on as she then looked at Rika.

"That means you are their descendant as well." Mion then pointed out as Rika looked at her sadly.

"Mii, you are imagining things." Rika said calmly as she tried to calm Mion down, but then when she got near her, she felt electrical shock running through her body and soon afterwards, she lost conscious.

"Rika-chan!" Keiichi cried out her name as she fell onto the floor and soon after, he came under the same fate.

He didn't know how long had passed, but as Keiichi regained consciousness, the sight that came before him quickly took away all the side effects from the electrical shock.

"Mion, what are you doing?" Keiichi shouted as he watched Mion approaching Rika.

"What am I doing? Isn't it clear enough by itself?" Mion's response was cold as the knife drew near to Rika's small body.

"_Yamaede_ Mion." Then another voice came from far across the room.

"Shion?!" Keiichi was surprised to see her, but then he felt something was not right.

"Shion, I knew you always had a thing for him." Mion noted as she moved away from Rika and towards the other side of the room.

"Please don't hurt Kei-chan." Shion continued as Mion stopped in between.

Keiichi was confused for a moment as to what was said. He always thought that Shion liked someone else, but as he continued to watch the development, it became clear it would be the least of his concerns.

"Then are you willing to give your life for him?" Mion's question stunned Keiichi as she approached the cell where Shion was.

"Stop it Mion, stop it, don't loose to the demons inside of you." Keiichi then shouted with the loudest voice possible and for a moment, Mion stopped.

Then what followed was a time of silence where nothing moved, but before Keiichi could say anything else, Mion then began moving again.

"Kei-chan, Mion is no longer here." The girl said. "What are left here are her figure and the demon inside."

Keiichi was shocked as he still believed till the very last moment that she was still Mion, not something else.

Seeing that Keiichi was silenced, Mion then continued her move towards her younger sister, but before she could go all the way, the grounds shook.

"Mion, the police have moved in." Keiichi shouted as Mion looked at the ceiling of the room.

"There is no way that you can get away. So give up." Keiichi wished that this would be the end of it, but reality was always far off.

"I can't do that." Mion replied as she continued making her way towards where Shion was.

"I still have to find him." Those words seemed out of place, but it made him realize that she was not Mion.

"Time to go." Mion then said as she stood before the cell that Shion was in.

"Yes, it is time." Shion replied weakly as she stood up.

Then seconds later, Mion reapproached Keiichi and before he could realize what had happened, his consciousness again faded away.

When Keiichi woke up again, what surrounded was flashing lights and the sight of Rika holding onto his hand and calling out for him in a worried voice.

"Keiichi, Keiichi." Rika repeatedly called out his name as he slowly turned his focus towards her.

"Rika-chan?" Keiichi answered weakly and hearing this, Rika immediately hugged him as she cried.

Moments later, when the young miko calmed down, Keiichi finally had the chance to ask what had happened.

"I see." Keiichi nodded as Oishie finished explaining what happened.

"At this moment, we are still not sure which of the twin is responsible." Oishie continued as he stood up from the seat right next to the place where Keiichi was laid on the ambulance.

"After we entered the basement, we found the dead bodies of the matriarch of Sonozaki, the body of Hojo Satoko." Oishie went on as he watched several of his men exited the estate.

Keiichi then thought of what happened as the officers who approached Oishie said a few things to Oishie. And upon hearing it, Oishie frowned.

"Looks like we have also found the Sonozaki twins as well." Oishie said after the other officers saluted him and lefy

"Sonozaki twin?" Keiichi was surprised as he thought that Mion escaped.

"Yes, we found the twin's bodies down in a pit with numerous dead bodies." Before Keiichi could say anything Oishie continued.

"There is a problem though." Oishie then paused for a few seconds before continuing on.

"We cannot identify between which one of the twin was actually the murderer." Keiichi was shocked as he processed those words.

"What do you…" Before he could finish, Oishie then turned his gaze back on the young man who was several decades to his junior.

"The description you gave us, matched both of them." Hearing this, Keiichi realized one thing, he never really saw Shion.

"Is that so." Keiichi then turned his attention on the young girl waiting for him not far away.

"Have you told her yet?" Keiichi's question was answered with a shaking of head.

"If you want I can tell Furude-san…" Before Oishie could finish, Keiichi replied.

"I will tell her myself." Keiichi then thanked Oishie before taking his leave.

Keiichi did not really know how to proceed at this, but he knew that he had to do this, and that she had the right to know what had happened.

Then finally, Keiichi stopped before Rika, who greeted him with a warm and tired smile, and as seconds went by, he could tell that his heart rate was growing faster as he wondered of how to tell the young girl of the tragedy.

Then the words came, it went forth and what followed was a moment of silence.

"Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked as he approached the trembling young miko who stood before him, and seconds later there was large sound of wailing as she burst into tears.

As he took her into his arms, he realized that there was nothing he could do to stop all of this.

Furthermore, the happy daily life was so fragile that there was nothing that he could have done to prevent anything.

Yet they do not know what awaited them in the future ahead.

Completed: May 25, 2009

----------------------

Author's notes: This chapter is modeled after Watanagashi-hen. However, originally, I planned it to be more similar Tatarigoroshi with Shion going berserk. Anyway, after some thinking, it ended up becoming Watanagashi-hen. The primary reason is that in Watanagashi-hen there are more mysteries elements that can be played with, especially on the identity of the twin. Anyway, I had to seriously modify out some of the gory scenes, which will enhance the horror and mystery factor due to rating issues. Anyway, coming up is a more happy chapter, please stay tuned for that.

Translation:

["_Anta darei_?"] translates to "Who are you?"

["_Sorei wa hedoi_."] translates to "That is cruel."

["_Niinii dasukete_."] translates to "Niinii, help me."

["_Mo yamede, mo yamede mo yamede_."] translates to "Stop it, stop it, stop it."

["_Arigato nano desu_, Keiichi."] translates to "Thank you, Keiichi."

["Mion, _iru_?"] translates to "Mion, you home?"


	8. Ch7: Moments of Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

--------------------------------

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 7 "Moments of Happiness"

Two days had gone by since the death of their friends. Despite the sadness, Keiichi knew that Rika depended on him, and thus he knew that he had to stand firm against the sadness and do something.

Finally, an idea came to mind as he sat on his bed thinking.

"I will talk to mom and dad about this." Keiichi then quickly descended down the stairs and that night a decision was made.

Morning came quickly as Keiichi could barely sleep due to the excitement, and very soon he made his way to the school, wishing to tell Rika of the great news.

When Keiichi arrived at the school, he could feel that the same heaviness was still there as the school was still mourning for the loss of four of its students while it had yet to recover from losing one student prior..

Yet Keiichi believed that he could at least cheer Rika up a little with his plan.

"Rika-chan, do you have a moment?" Keiichi asked as the recess bell rang.

Rika simply nodded as she gave a weak smile and then she followed Keiichi to a corner of the classroom, waiting for what Keiichi had to say.

"Rika-chan do you want to come and live with me?" Keiichi's question took Rika by surprised as she was expecting him to say something about the events that had transpired through the last couple of days.

"I mean it's hard to live by yourself and plus my parents really want to know you better." Keiichi then continued as he looked at the young girl.

Rika was speechless as it was far from her expectation, but soon a smile appeared on her face as she felt that there was still warmness in this cold world.

"I will ask Kimiyoshi about it." Rika then replied with excitement and joy in her heart as Keiichi smiled with relief.

Then throughout the rest of the day, Rika seemed to be back to her old self. Seeing this Keiichi felt that may be one day they will be able to move pass what had happened.

Quickly, the day came to an end and Keiichi waited quietly for Rika as she awaited permission over the phone.

"Hope everything will go well." Keiichi said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling of the corridor.

He then remembered that a few days ago, this place was where they fought against Rena, who was once a companion of theirs. Keiichi then quickly shook off the thought about what had happened as he heard the door to the faculty office open.

"Kimiyoshi says it okay." Rika said with energy and joy as she stood before Keiichi.

"That's great." Keiichi and Rika then made their way out of the school to the shrine to pick up things Rika would need.

The way back to the shrine was full of laughter as Keiichi and Rika spoke of the things they could do and the long walk to the shrine seemed to be like seconds as they let go of the troubles.

When they arrived at the shrine, Rika and Keiichi quickly made their way to the little house where Rika had resided and started packing.

And as they packed, Rika remained silent as memories of the past flowed through her mind.

Keiichi, knowing the thoughts of Rika, also remained quiet and only spoke to Rika when he had to.

"Rika-chan, anything else?" Keiichi asked as he sealed one of the bags that they would be taking.

"Mii…, I think that will be it." Rika then stood up and grabbed one of the luggage while Keiichi also did the same.

"Let's go then." Keiichi and Rika then exited the house, leaving all the memories of the past behind them.

When they arrived back at Keiichi's house, the two of them were greeted by Keiichi's parents.

"Nice to meet you, I am Maebara Isachiro, Keiichi's father." Keiichi's father greeted the young girl before introducing his wife.

"And this is my wife, Aiko." Rika at first was a little reluctant, but then nodded slightly as she approached the elder lady.

"_Yokoso_ Rika-chan." Keiichi's mother greeted the young girl warmly as they came into arms distance.

"Thanks for taking care of our son." Isachiro added as they entered into the house.

As they went on the way, Rika could feel that this house was filled with happiness, a happiness she had lost years ago.

"Rika-chan, this is your room." Aiko said as she opened up the door to a room on the first floor.

Inside the room, there was no fancy decoration, but a table, chair, and bed. However, it was clean and bright.

"This room was intended to be a guest room." Isachiro added as they entered the room.

"But since Keiichi's girlfriend is moving in, from now on, it will be your room." Keiichi's mother continued as an innocent smile appeared on her face.

"Mom, what are you talking about!?" Keiichi shouted as his and Rika's face became bright red.

After brushing off Keiichi's words, Keiichi mother then knelt before young girl as she took hold of the young girl's shoulder.

"Rika-chan, please treat this place as your home." Hearing those words, Rika felt warmness in her heart as tears of gladness came out.

The others in the room quickly gathered around her wondering the reason of the tears. Then Rika spoke.

"It's just that I remembered my mother." Rika explained as she tried to wipe off the tears and hearing this, Keiichi's parents felt relieved knowing that they had really achieved what they set out to do, to make this girl feel at home.

After letting Rika finish wiping her tears away, the group continued their tour of the house.

"This is Keiichi's room." Aiko noted as they stopped before a room on the second floor.

"Oh and please do not enter into his room during the night. Not that I would mind having my grand kids." Aiko then added, to which Keiichi shouted back with a blush on his face, "Mom, we won't do that."

"Well, the grand kid part is a joke, but I seriously don't want you two doing inappropriate things." Aiko then continued as Rika still remained red and shell shocked from the previous statement.

But then Rika realized as she watched the laughter and listened to sounds, these were all signs of happiness.

Soon, time for dinner came. Without a word, Rika went to help Aiko, while the two man in the house talked.

"Well, dad, thanks for agreeing to this." Keiichi said as his father leaned back against the couch.

"Well, it is a good thing to help someone in need. Plus, your mother always wanted to have some female company in the house." Isachiro replied as he sat back up.

Meanwhile, Rika and Aiko stood in the kitchen next each other as they prepared food.

"Rika-chan, thanks for everything." Aiko said as she stir the content inside the boiling pot on top of the stove.

"No, I should help out since I live here." Rika replied as she finished washing the cabbage.

"Although that is part of it, it is not exactly what I mean." Aiko said as she turned the fire smaller.

Hearing this, Rika was confused as she could not really think of what else Keiichi's mother would be thankful for.

"Thank you for being there with Keiichi." At this moment, Rika realized what the older woman meant and her face again became red like a tomato.

"Keiichi came here because we want to give him a new start from all that had happened." Upon hearing this, Rika also understood that the young man she loved also had a past that he wanted to put behind.

"No, I am the one who has to be thankful as he was always there when I needed him." Hearing this, a smile appeared on Aiko' face.

"Well let's get to the cooking." Aiko then moved off the topic as the two female in the house returned their full attention to cooking.

Minutes later, all four of the people inside the house moved to the dinning room while Rika and Keiichi's mother brought over the food and the men helped set up the table.

"_Ittadakimasu_." The dinner went on as the four of them spoke of various things of the past, present, and of the future yet to come.

And all throughout the dinner, Keiichi could tell that this plan of his had the effect that he desired.

Keiichi could see that Rika had smiled from her heart for the first time in the last few days, which relieved him.

Soon, dinner was finished and the four of them sat around the table as they spoke of various things.

"Keiichi then did as Mii said he would." Rika said as Aiko sipped some tea from her cup.

Keiichi said nothing as he held his head down in defeat as he remembered that game where he got butchered.

But then as his thoughts went through all the embarrassment he received during the club games, he realized that all of these were pleasant memories as they were filled with laughter.

"Well, it's getting late." Keiichi's mother said as she noticed the time.

Hearing that, everyone started cleaning up and very soon the day came to an end as Keiichi and Rika slept in their respective rooms.

And this night was quiet for Rika, unlike the previous nights, where she had nightmares about all the horrifying events that she went through.

Then morning came as Rika awoke early like she always did.

It was a bright morning, like on that day when they first met. Rika smiled as she thought of that.

Soon, Rika made her way downstairs to find the older woman in the household there preparing for breakfast.

"_Ohaiyo_ Rika-chan." Aiko greeted the young girl as Rika entered into the kitchen.

"It's quite early so you can sleep in a bit more if you want to." Hearing that, Rika shook her head.

"I am used to getting up this early." Rika replied as she approached the matriarch of the household.

Seeing this, Aiko sighed as she gave up the thought of pushing Rika back to sleep.

"Let's get to work then." With that, a bright new morning started.

Moments later, others in the household joined them as breakfast was readied.

"This smells really good." Keiichi said as he sat down around the table.

"Rika-chan made that." Aiko informed her son and he was slightly surprised, but then he realized that Rika was looking at him intently.

"Looks like she wants to taste it." Upon hearing that, Keiichi could swear that if Rika had _neko mimi_ and _neko shipo_, that the ears would be pointing up and the tail would be wagging crazily

Then Keiichi looked at the food and realized that it was not the first time he had eaten anything Rika prepared, so he felt relieved as he moved to take the food into his mouth. But sadly, what made him more uncomfortable were the eyes that were fixed on him as he picked up the food with the chopstick.

"It actually tastes pretty good." Keiichi thought after he took a bite.

Keiichi then proceeded to compliment the young miko about her excellent culinary skill and the rest of breakfast went on as everyone there enjoyed the tasty food prepared by the two females in the household.

Soon time came and quickly, Rika and Keiichi readied themselves as they left the dinning room.

"You got everything?" Rika asked her elder boyfriend as they went down towards the atrium of the house.

"I think so." Keiichi replied as they sat down to put on their shoes.

Seeing this, Rika shrugged as she enjoyed the feeling of everyday life had been taken away from her for several days.

"_Ja idekimasu_" Then the two stepped out of the house as the sun shined on them.

And as they made their way towards the school, they knew one thing.

That no matter what was ahead of them, everything would be fine if they were with each other.

Completed: 07/09/2009

Edited: 11/01/2009

---------------------------

Author's Note: Hopefully all of you have enjoyed reading this chapter. This kind of a transition from the other arcs to the ending. Finally, I will like to clarify that I am one of those who treat Miotsukoshi as the official end. So this story will follow that as well. Hopefully, they will animate that arc someday. See you next time.

Translation:

["_Yokoso_ Rika-chan."] translates to "Welcome, Rika-chan."

["_Ittadakimasu_."] is a phrase used by Japanese before they start eating.

[_neko mimi_] translates to cat ear.

[_neko shipo_] translates to cat tail.

["_Ja idekimasu_"] translates to a similar meaning of "We are leaving, see you later."


	9. Ch8: Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_, it belongs to its original creator.

* * *

When They Cry _Higurashi no Naku Koroni_

_Tachiagari-hen_

_Hyakunenmai no Hatsukoi_

Chapter 8 "Fate"

That day, Keiichi and Rika cheerfully made their way to the school, yet unknown to them, unseen eyes were set upon them.

"Target is moving to school." A voice said as the sight followed the two lovers into the building.

And just as they entered into the school, Rika noticed the eyes that were upon them. Yet, she decided to ignore it feeling that it posed no danger.

"What's wrong, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked after noticing Rika slowing down her steps.

"Nothing." That was all Rika said as she quickly caught up to Keiichi and entered into their classroom.

"Inform the command that all is proceeding as planned." The voice spoke again after Rika made her way inside.

The day went by very quick as Keiichi and Rika spent the day together in school. The sadness that surrounded them for the past few days had finally receded as Keiichi and Rika went on living with each other side by side.

"Let's go." Keiichi said as he stood beside Rika's seat.

However, the only response he received was silent as Furude Rika starred out the window into a nearby bush.

"Rika-chan, are you alright?" Keiichi asked as Rika suddenly turned around.

"Sorry, I must be too tired." Rika replied and then added her trademark mii trying to show that she was alright.

At first Keiichi wanted to say something as Rika continued packing her bag, but the right words would not come. Thus, he remained silent.

"Is there something that she is not telling me?" Keiichi wondered as he waited for Rika to finish.

"That's not possible, after all we live together." Then with that wishful thinking, Keiichi waved off the idea that Rika was hiding something from him.

Soon after that, the two of them exited the classroom and walked slowly on the country path as they spoke of things that had happened during the day.

"Did you see how she threw that ball?" Rika said happily as Keiichi walked by her side.

Keiichi then smiled as he recollected what happened during physical education.

Then moments later, they arrived back home.

"_Tadieemma_." Both of them said in unison and hearing it, they both laughed.

"_Okaierinasai_." Aiko said as she came out of the kitchen

"Why don't you two get changed, snack will be ready in a moment." Hearing that, both Keiichi and Rika went to their own room and changed.

Moments later, Keiichi and Rika came back to the dinning room, finding their snacks ready from them on the table.

"Thanks mom." Keiichi said as he sat while Rika nodded her head slightly, showing her thanks.

"You are welcome." Aiko replied as the two started eating the slices of melon that were placed before them.

The afternoon went on in peace, but it was disturbed when Aiko spoke of Isachiro's work.

"Speaking of which, we have to go to Tokyo for a couple days for your father's work and we will leave early tomorrow morning." Aiko informed them and hearing Keiichi sighed in defeat.

"_Matta_?" Keiichi was a little frustrated, but at the same time was numbed to it as his parents often had to travel when he still lived in the city.

"Yes, your father has an urgent project that he needs to finish, so I will be going with him." Aiko continued on as Rika studied their face and listened in.

"Does that mean there will only be the two of us?" Rika's question then spiraled the conservation in another direction.

"Speaking of which, don't try anything funny okay? As I said before, although I would like to have grandchildren, but not now." Hearing that, Rika and Keiichi's face became bright red like tomato.

"Mom!!!!" Keiichi screamed at the top of his voice as soon as his mother finished while Rika was silent as her thoughts moved to the subject of their future

Soon night came and everybody in the household all attended to their own business as dinner was prepared by the two females in the house.

Then time went by quickly as life carried on in a routine manner.

Very quickly, time for bed came as Keiichi sat on his bed pondering on the recent occurrences.

"It's really being crazy." That was Keiichi's comment on everything that had happened ever since Rika moved in.

Aside from all the explanation they had to give to the others in the class, they also had to be accepted by the elders in the villages due to Furude family's status as one of the leaders in this village. Then as these thoughts moved in, Keiichi heard a knock.

"Keiichi, it's me." A soft female voice followed the knock and Keiichi could tell that it was Rika.

"The door is open so come on in." With that said, the door opened and Rika walked in.

"So what is up, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked as the young girl stepped in.

"Well, just wanted to talk to you a little bit before going to bed." Rika's reply made his heart beat faster as they both sat down.

For a moment, there was silence, but then, the young miko moved her lips and spoke.

"I don't know why I am saying this now, but I just wanted to thank you, Keiichi." Rika said as she broke the silence.

"Rika-chan…" Keiichi was lost of words as he looked at the young miko.

"When my parents passed away, I thought that I would never be part of any family again." Rika explained as she looked out the window while images of the past began to appear.

"But now I believe differently." Rika continued as she then looked at Keiichi.

Seeing this, Keiichi smiled with relief.

"Rika-chan…" Keiichi then gently called out her name, but then Rika seemed to have something more to say as she looked down.

"Also, ever since coming here, I have had given this a lot of thought." Rika's voice became smaller and this caught Keiichi's attention further.

"I don't mean now, but in the future…" Rika's voice trailed off and upon hearing this, Keiichi had a bad feeling.

"I want to have your children." Rika's voice was smaller than a whisper as her face became red like a tomato, but Keiichi could hear it clearly. And when the words were processed, he cried out, "Aeeeee!?!?"

"I don't mean now." Rika then smacked Keiichi on the head, pacifying him.

When Keiichi recovered, Rika then continued after taking a breath.

"What I mean is that…" Before she could finish, Rika was once again stopped by Keiichi, but this time by his action.

"Keiichi…" Rika was wordless as Keiichi held her in his arms, then silence followed.

Then after several seconds, Keiichi spoke.

"It's okay, Rika-chan." Keiichi then gently combed through her hair with his fingers.

"So when we are both old enough, we will marry and be together for eternity." Hearing these words, Rika cried, but unlike before it was tears of joy.

Then suddenly there was knocks on the door and immediately, Keiichi and Rika broke off the embrace.

"Keiichi, I need to talk to you a little about the arrangements while we are gone." Then the door opened as Aiko entered.

But then Aiko paused a moment as she saw Rika and Keiichi sitting together.

"Am I interrupting something?" Aiko then gave an evil smile.

"No, you are not." Keiichi and Rika quickly denied it, thus Aiko then continued.

Aiko then went on for several minutes as she spoke of the things they need watch out for. When she was finally done, she then added one final comment.

"Now, Rika-chan, let's go and let Keiichi sleep." With her intentions clear, Rika gave up and simply followed the older woman out of the room.

"Good night, Keiichi." After saying that with a cute voice, Rika left the room.

Keiichi then sighed in relief as he lay on his own bed after turning off the light in his room.

"For eternity..." Keiichi then slowly drifted into sleep as he mumbled those words.

A day had passed since Keiichi's parents left, and for the past day Keiichi and Rika had been enjoying the time they were allowed together by themselves.

"Keiichi, can you pass me that?" Rika asked as she readied the meal while Keiichi stood next to her in the kitchen.

"Okay." Keiichi replied as he passed the plate to Rika.

Throughout the entire day, Keiichi had watched Rika. Despite the fact that she was happy, he felt that something was wrong. As to what it was, he could not figure it out, as nothing was out of place.

But he soon put away the thoughts as they sat down around the table and beginning enjoying their lunch.

After taking a bite, Keiichi paused for a second and this caught Rika's attention.

"Something wrong, Keiichi?" Rika asked worriedly.

"No, it just that food tastes really good." Keiichi then added, "Rika-chan, you will be a great wife."

Hearing that, Rika froze for a second. When her brain actually processed, her face became as red as it could be.

"Miii…" Rika was quiet as their meal went on due to the embarrassment in her caused by Keiichi's statement. But when she gave further thought to it, she felt happy.

While happiness surrounded them, others things were been set into motion.

"The target has not yet discover anything." A voice said as eyes watched the Maebara estate from afar.

"Roger and will co. Proceed as planned." Unknown to the two, darkness has just begun.

When night came, Rika stood quietly in the front porch.

"Who are these people?" Rika wondered as she could see from afar figures of people surrounding the house.

Then before she could go back inside, Keiichi came out wondering why Rika was outside.

"_Doshdano_, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked as he stepped out behind Rika.

"Nothing, Keiichi." Rika tried to pretend that nothing was wrong as she tried to push Keiichi back into the house, but Keiichi could tell that something was wrong.

"Tell me what is wrong?" Keiichi then insisted as Rika closed the door behind her.

For a moment, Rika was silent as she did not know whether she should say of the situation for there was little that she knew.

Then Rika looked at those words and she gave in.

"Alright, I will tell you." Rika said after sighing in defeat as they headed inside.

"For the past few days, I had been followed." Rika explained. "I was nearly ran over by van driven by the same group of people."

Hearing these things, Keiichi was shocked as he had no idea that it was this serious, but he soon gathered enough will and courage to act.

"Rika-chan, I have a plan." Keiichi said as he pulled his girlfriend closer and whispered into her ears.

Several minutes went passed since Furude Rika stood outside the Maebara estate and the group of men awaited as they watched the house and despite they knew they were spotted, they expected that the two would not be able to escape the house with the entire house surrounded.

And when they saw the lights go dark, they made their move.

"All teams, standby for entry." One of the man who appeared to be the leader said as the group moved into their position.

Then everything started that night.

The unknown group stood by the door as the count down begun and finally the words came.

"Go." Then everything happened.

As the door was flung opened, something exploded sending the first couple of men flying backwards. Then two of the men were knocked unconscious by a dull object.

"Rika-chan, this way." Keiichi said as he held onto Rika's hand while they ran away.

"Keiichi, where did you learn that?" Rika was curious as they ran.

"Learned it from Mion." Keiichi replied and upon hearing that, Rika really wondered, "What in the world is in her head?"

But then both of their expression saddened as they remembered their friends that had passed away in the short few weeks.

And so it was silence as they continued making their way towards the outside of the village.

As they ran, they made their way towards the shrine, which has a path that leads into the mountain and can take them out of the village.

"Just a bit more." Keiichi said as they made their way up the stairs. Although they were still running, their speed had slowed down a lot, after all they had been running for the past twenty minutes. Fortunately, if they were able to make it into the mountains it would be almost impossible for their pursuer to capture them.

Several moments later, they were inside the shrine and they continued their way to safety.

"Something is wrong here." Keiichi thought as their steps continued. "Those people are not following us."

Rika could tell what Keiichi was thinking, but there was little her exhausted and tired body could do.

Then as they neared the entrance into the mountain, everything happened, but there was nothing that could be done.

All soon as they stepped onto unpaved ground, the trap was sprung as several men appeared from the bushes standing in between them and the path.

"Darn it." Keiichi cursed under his breath as he readied himself while he made sure Rika stayed near him.

Then without a word, Keiichi swung the bat.

"Uah." The first man cried out in pain as Keiichi's bat made contact with his face at full force, meanwhile Keiichi struck at the second man as he tried to approach the two minors.

These motions continued as they stepped forward little by little, but regardless, Rika and Keiichi were both tired and nearing their limits.

"Just a bit more." Keiichi told himself as Rika held onto his hand.

Then a loud noise rang, shattering the hope.

"We have the target secured." One of the man said as Keiichi laid in pain on the ground, and Rika seeing this immediately rushed to his side.

"Keiichi…Keiichi…" Rika's face was full of tears as she shook her lover while crying out his name, but then she looked up as she could hear the footsteps approaching.

Despite that she could not see their faces, yet Rika was so full of emotions against these people that if her glare could kill that these would have all died. Still, that was not the reality as they surrounded them.

"What about the other one?" Then another voice said something over the radio.

"Understood." Then with that, the men forcefully pulled Rika away from Keiichi.

"Let go of me." Rika screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to return the side of her lover.

But then, when an object appeared before her, it quieted her for a moment, but then made her cries stronger.

"_Yamaedeeee…_" Rika cried onto of her lungs as the pistol was pointed towards her lover, but yet there was nothing she could do.

"Silence the target and take her away." The leading man said. "And set her up as the Major commanded."

Immediately, Rika was muffled as she was pulled away and when Keiichi was out of sight, the last thing she heard was the sound a single gun shot.

And tears fell as she was pulled away into the eternal darkness while the young miko mourned for the loss of her lover.

"Let it begin." One of the man said as the men started to press Rika down.

"What are you…" Before Rika could finish, her dress was pulled away from her body. Moments later, her hands were tied as she was laid on the altar. But just as she thought that she would be assaulted sexually, it stopped.

Then a shiny object appeared in the hands of one of the men and Rika immediately knew what it was.

"Sorry, nothing personal." The man spoke calmly as he approached Rika with the knife. "But orders are orders."

Rika was numbed as the scene played out before her. Having lost her friends and carrying the sins of her own was already hard enough, but now with her loved one gone, she could no longer have any hope.

"Rika, don't give up." Then a familiar voice called out as her fate drew close, bringing her out of her numbness.

But it was too late as the knife jammed into her body, pain shot through her body.

Yet no matter how hard, she could not make any noise as the men continued the process.

Then the final step came.

She stomach was cut open and while everything inside was taken out as her consciousness remained.

"Han..nyu." Rika weakly called out the name as the ghost like figure appeared next to her.

"Rika…Rika…" The figure cried, and it was no other than the deity of this little village and Rika was not surprised to see her in her final moments.

Then with a faint smile, Rika slowly closed her eyes as her consciousness slowly faded away from reality.

"So this is death…" Rika thought to herself, but just as these thoughts came, she felt a force pulling her away, as if sucking her away from this world. And feeling the strong force on herself, Rika then opened her eyes.

"This is…" Rika was silenced as she looked around her.

It was total darkness. There was nothing, but herself standing there.

Then another figure slowly appeared and Rika immediately called out her name.

"Hannyu." Rika then approached as the deity opened her eyes.

"Rika, I should have intervened earlier." The deity said regretfully. Despite what legends said, Hannyu looked like an average human girl near Rika's age, but with one exception, the horns on her head.

"It's okay, after all, I am dead now." Rika noted sarcastically, then she continued, "He is gone too."

Rika then looked around her and noticed the unfamiliarity of the place, so she decided to ask.

"What is this place though?" Rika asked.

Then Rika looked at Hannyu and with a serious expression that she had never seen before, the deity started to explain.

"This is a plane above the world we know." The small deity explained as she approached Rika.

"It is also a place where we can touch the other possibilities." That caught Rika's attention.

"What do you mean?" Rika inquired further as Hannyu stopped before her.

"With the power I have, I can take you back to another world where you are not yet killed." Hannyu said as a shard of glass appeared to her right, which Hannyu slowly took into her hands.

Rika was in awe of what she had heard, then she thought of it for a moment. What was there for her to lose? She had already lost everything; her family, friends, and her lover. There gripping her fist, she answered.

"I will go then." Rika replied and hearing her answer, Hannyu smiled.

"Let's go then." With that, Hannyu took the hand of Rika as they ascended into mid air while the darkness around them slowly disappeared.

"_Sayonara_, Keiichi." Rika said as she watched the darkness fade away as light engulfed her vision.

"I promise I will save you and everyone." Rika then slowly closed her eyes as she felt herself being pulled away into the eternal loop.

And so it begins…

"Rika, wake up." A voice called as the young miko slowly opened up her eyes.

"Mii… Satoko, _Ohaiyonanodesu_." Rika said as she got up while rubbing her eyes.

In her mind she knew that this is her second chance.

"I will not give up, Keiichi." Rika then stood up as she once again faced her own fate. "I will save everyone."

With that it all began.

---------

There is happiness in this world,

For he is here.

There is happiness in this world,

For I knew not the truth.

But now, the eternal misery has begun,

Dragging everyone in with it.

彼がここにいたから、この世には幸せが満ちた。

真実を知らなかったから、この世には幸せが満ちた。

しかし、今は全ての者を引き込んでしまった無限の悲劇が起きた。

Frederica Bernkastel

Completed: October 22, 2009

Edited November 15, 2009

* * *

Author's Note: This the actual end of the story. I was inspired by Kataribanashi-hen's "Hyakunen mei no Yamai" (Or so I thought the title is) as I might have said it before. Actually, I was uncertain as to how to write the ending scene, but decided on this as I went along. Also, I actually made up the poem, and had a friend translated it into Japanese. Anyway, there is still an epilogue, so stay tune for that.

Also, here is another version of the poem above in more classical Japanese.

彼がここにいたから、この世界は幸せに満ちた。

真実を知らなかったから、この世界は幸せに満ちた。

しかし、今は果てなく全ての者を引き込んでしまいそうな惨劇が起きた。

Translation:

["_Tadieemma_."] translates to "I am back."

["_Okaierinasai_."] translates to "Welcome back."

["_Matta_?"] translates to "Again?"

["_Doshdano_, Rika-chan?"] translates to "What's wrong, Rika-chan?"

["_Yamaedeeee…_"] translates to "Stop." With on the ending syllable.

["_Sayonara_, Keiichi."] translates to "Farewell, Keiichi."


	10. Epilogue: Happiness of Fragments

Epilogue "Happiness of Fragments"

"So that is how your father and I met and fell in love." Rika, who now was an adult, then gently patted on the little girl's hair

"Hoo…" The little girl was quite surprised as she never expected that there would such an amazing story behind her parents.

"What are you talking about?" A male asked as the door behind them opened.

"Keiichi, welcome home." Rika said as Maebara Keiichi took a seat beside them.

"Daddy, mommy told me about how you two met." The little girl told her father as a big grin appeared on her face.

"Is that so?" Keiichi smiled as he then looked at his wife.

Then seconds later, the door bell rang and the young girl quickly got up.

"It must be my friends." With that said, she quickly made her way out of the room.

"Get back before dinner, Hannyu." Rika then said to her daughter, to which the little girl replied, "I know, be back around five."

Keiichi smiled as he watched his daughter ran off, then he turned his attention back onto his wife.

"Someday, she will meet someone as well." Rika said as her gaze fixed on her husband.

"It is the other her that brought us out of the eternal cycle." Rika then said sadly as her husband gently patted her head.

Then there was silence between the two of them, but yet it was not uncomfortable.

"_Ai shiteru_, Keiichi." Rika then slightly leaned back into Keiichi's chest.

Keiichi did not say anything as he held onto the younger girl from behind, whom had been through hell with him and his friends, their friends to be exact, and had struggle for hundreds of years.

"I love you too." Keiichi replied as he felt the warmth of the younger woman's body.

While the two lovers embraced, a pair of eyes watched from the plain outside the world.

"I have finally won this game." A girl who look exactly like Furude Rika in sundress said as a glass shard displayed the image of Keiichi embracing Rika.

"I think this will be it." The girl said as a smile appeared on her face.

Then blue butterflies appeared around the girl as her figure slowly disappeared.

"It is for her and my sake that I shall leave." The girl said as her closed her eyes.

"I should get going, or else Lamdadelta might try something funny again." With that said, the girl disappeared, leaving eternal darkness behind.

Completed: November 9, 2009

Edited: November 25, 2009

-------------------

Author's Note: This the end. Hopefully all of you have enjoyed it. Again, as I said, this chapter is based of Miotsukoshi-hen, therefore, Hannyu is no longer around. Anyway, please stay tune for any further work. And I think you all get who that girl is, right? Well, again, see you next time.


End file.
